Volveré a ti
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Un día es el hechicero de un rey cruel, al otro un traidor omega, mañana será un tipo sin memoria, da igual, Loki no descansará hasta encontrar a Thor, así tenga que cruzar todas las dimensiones existentes. [StrangeFrost] [Thorki]
1. Prólogo

.

.

 **Prólogo.**

La habitación se ilumina por solo la flama de una vela que se agota. El Hechicero Supremo camina hasta el cuerpo recostado en la cama. Recorre en una suave caricia desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la delgada clavícula. La fuerza abandona sus piernas. Se sienta en el suelo y envuelve la fría mano entre las suyas.

— Nunca te alejaría de mi lado si no fuese estrictamente necesario —Quiere mirarle, pero apenas alza sus ojos, siente que las lágrimas contenidas se resbalarán por sus mejillas, relaja su expresión y sacude la cabeza para deshacerse del oleaje de pensamientos negativos. Emula una sonrisa de lado que se cuela fina entre sus labios — Pero tienes que volver, Loki. Se necesitan, no puedes seguir así.

Se pone de pie para acariciar los cabellos oscuros que caen sobre la cama, examina su rostro, su perfil sereno, sus largas pestañas, sus labios delgados y ausentes. Sus ojos se deslizan por su cuello y siente un profundo alivio al no ver aún rastros de la mancha oscura que ha empezado a expandirse desde hace meses. Escucha el rechinido de la puerta principal e Inhala con mucha dificultad.

 _¡He vuelto!_

Es la voz de Loki desde el pasillo del Sanctum Sanctorum, con un movimiento de sus manos apaga la pequeña vela, antes de salir vuelve a mirar atrás, la luz del ventanal baña con apenas la suavidad para discernir la figura de Loki Odinson, él sonríe. Strange no tiene valor de mirar al fondo de la habitación. Sale y detrás suyo oculta el cuarto con un hechizo.

Con la camisa blanca apenas bien abotonada y los pantalones negros recién planchados, Stephen Strange baja hasta el comedor. La pulcra cocina color blanco con mármol refleja el oscuro cabello del joven universitario, quien ha dejado la mochila sobre la barra y busca algo en el refrigerador.

— Deja eso, hoy cenaremos algo de verdad.

Loki se gira, sus ojos verdes brillan, pero después de limpiarse la garganta en un ademán incómodo, solo se encamina hasta la mesa. El Hechicero se sienta frente a él después de darle el plato que ha preparado. Hay un silencio extraño, tiene demasiado en lo que pensar.

Un chasqueo en la lengua del hijo de Odín le hacen alzar la vista.

— Por si lo preguntas, todo salió bien en la universidad. Entregué el papeleo.

El aire abandona sus pulmones.

— Siento mucho separarte de lo que conoces…

Confiesa, con total honestidad.

— ¿Bromeas? Sabes que nadie extrañará a Loki Strange, el chico engreído protegido por el neurocirujano de mayor renombre en la ciudad — Loki mueve el tenedor para terminar de enrollar las tiras de pasta y llevárselas a la boca — Además, es tu trabajo Stephen. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, como para ponerme caprichoso.

El médico extiende su mano hasta llegar al hombro del chico, tiene que inclinar un poco la cabeza, Loki es tan joven y aún más pequeño que él. La mano delgada y pequeña se aferra a la suya, una piel cálida, un gesto de cercanía. Loki le mira a los ojos y Strange le devuelve la mirada.

— ¿Estás listo?

El chico asiente. Se levanta y corre a su habitación por sus cosas.

Stephen detesta el teatro, pero no tiene opción. Sube a su auto, un modelo idéntico al que le llevó al desfiladero, un recuerdo de su misión en el mundo. Loki se sienta a su lado, se abrocha el cinturón y mira por la ventana. Después de un suspiro que parece durar una eternidad, el Hechicero se encamina por la carretera.

Fuera del auto hace frío, el aire apenas se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana. Strange mira el camino, tan oscuro, tan desolado. La luna ilumina el sendero. Le recuerda a esa noche, pero sin el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos.

Con un movimiento de dedos duerme al chico de cabellos negros, cuando escucha su suave respiración, Stephen abre un portal justo frente a su auto. Suelta el aire tan despacio como puede.

— Espero que me perdonen por romper mi juramento —. El auto atraviesa el portal que se cierra a sus espaldas, mira la ciudad que los acoge y se encamina a la casa que usará de fachada — Tal vez este solo sea un camino que nos conduzca al infierno.


	2. La cerradura & la Llave

Un cerrojo & una llave

* * *

.

.

Escucha por el micrófono que el petulante estudiante genio es llamado al estrado, Loki saca el aire en un bufido mientras ve al chico, con la barbilla erguida y ese aire de superioridad, Loki con un movimiento de su mano crea chispas en las escaleras por donde sube, el joven tropieza y cae de bruces en el estrado.

Hay risas por lo bajo, casi nadie se atreve a reírse a todo pulmón del engreído ese.

Loki mantiene su pose estoica mientras intenta disimular la risa y comprueba que el chico, que ahora se pone de pie, masculla su nombre casi como si quisiera escupirlo. Así que le agrada saber que el otro lo sabe.

Luego su nombre "Loki Strange" es mencionado, sube con la elegancia que le regalan sus largas piernas revestidas de un pantalón negro que le queda como segunda piel, jamás pasó por su mente ponerse la horrible ropa ceremonial de la universidad.

Desde que sube los escalones, mira a los ojos a su profesor. Loki no tiene que ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes de su generación (que vaya, lo es) para darse cuenta de que Bruce Banner se muere por llevárselo a la cama.

Toma el papel que el hombre le extiende, el joven no rompe el contacto visual en ningún momento. Le divierte ese profesor ¿Para qué negarlo? A veces Loki se pregunta qué tan triste debe ser su vida para cargar esas ojeras, esos pantalones que claramente no son de su talla y encima, permitirse ser tan obvio para mirarlo como si fuera lo más perfecto (que sí, casi lo es) sobre la faz de la tierra.

Es un cuarentón, obviamente divorciado por el tono dispar que figura en su dedo anular y encima de todo, es casi de su altura. A Loki no le gustan así. Por ello le sonríe con atrevido agradecimiento mientras finge pasar sus ojos a la hoja.

Sin embargo, Loki no puede evitar centrar demasiado su atención en el enorme _"2° puesto"_ que está justo debajo de su nombre en el diploma. Aprieta los dientes y simula que no le interesa pasar junto al chico engreído y ver su _"1er puesto"_ debajo de su nombre "Anthony Edward Stark" si nadie estuviese mirando, quemaría el dichoso papel.

Loki era un genio, con solo 20 años su investigación de apenas 6 meses, había recibido un premio pues había logrado sintetizar diferentes enzimas tóxicas de las serpientes para tratamientos efectivos en la epilepsia infantil. Lástima que el primer puesto era un ingeniero prodigioso con muchísimos recursos para presumir.

 _"Es solo un presuntuoso" "Sí, se cree la gran cosa, seguro es un virgen sin vida social"_ Loki escucha, no porque le interese, sino porque las chicas son muy escandalosas. Por supuesto que él es presuntuoso ¡Pero por favor! Si es perfecto. Los profesores miran por el rabillo del ojo, sabe que más de uno murmura cosas sobre la influencia de su padre adoptivo y el premio obtenido.

No le importaría vivir a la sombra de Sptehen Strange, es la verdad, lo que molesta es lo otro que se dice, que él solo fue recogido por lástima. Odia la lástima.

 _"Aunque es un tipo patético, todo lo que tiene es por la lástima de ese cirujano..."_

Y Loki por fin se cansa.

Empieza por esa chica de trenzas pelirrojas que ha dicho aquello, su asiento sale despedido apenas un par de metros en el aire, la chica cae estrepitosamente sobre las compañeras de chisme a su lado, los gritos y las caras de desconcierto se intensifican cuando la fila entera de asientos comienza a salir volando como si algo debajo de ellos explotara.

 _"¡Evacúen con precaución!"_ grita uno de los sinodales de la larga mesa, a Loki le encanta como los adultos siempre quieren hacerse los sabios frente a los demás, mueve sus manos y crea una muy fina banda de cytorak, con la que da un fuerte latigazo a la mesa que lleva a todo el profesorado de espaldas contra el suelo.

Loki toma su diploma y lo parte a la mitad, arroja los pedazos a un costado y sale caminando con tranquilidad en medio de los demás estudiantes que corren buscando la salida mientras más explosiones se escuchan en diferentes lugares de la escuela.

Sí, Stephen no estaría nada orgulloso pues más de una vez le ha recalcado que la magia es para proteger la dimensión y otras muchas cosas parecidas, pero un poco de diversión no va a matar a nadie ¿No es cierto?

El grito de otra chica le martillea la cabeza.

Loki solo bufa.

Camina hacia la salida, avanza con calma hasta la parada del autobús. Mira el marco de vidrio con una publicidad sobre algo relacionado con rasuradoras, piensa en la que usa Stephen, tal vez sería un buen regalo de aniversario.

Luego una mano en su hombro le hace girar el rostro, los ojos con los que se encuentran lo obligan a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Huyendo antes de que aparezca la policía y tal vez los bomberos?

— No hay forma de saber que yo lo hice.

Antonhy sonríe de lado, con él no es necesario fingir. Aunque Loki nunca ha dicho que es el hijo del Hechicero Supremo que se encarga de cuidar la realidad y que él, eventualmente, le acompañara como su igual, Tony Stark es un genio y más temprano que tarde dedujo que las inexplicables intoxicaciones en el comedor, las fugas masivas de agua en los baños y la ausencia, literalmente, inmediata de algunos profesores (que caían por un espacio negro 1 hora entera) se suscitaban en las fechas de examen de Loki o cuando este estaba demasiado enojado.

Y su enojo tenía nombre y apellido, Donald Blake.

— Aunque creo que exageraste esta vez.

— Es la ceremonia de fin de curso, ¿por qué tendría que medirme?

Loki saca su teléfono ignorando a su compañero quien menciona algo de graduación, futuro y esas cosas que a él no le interesan. Mientras esté con el Hechicero Supremo, todo puede irse por el mismo infierno. Remarca la última llamada y espera. Suena y suena, pero no hay voces del otro lado. Está por colgar la 5ta llamada cuando le contestan, Loki siente un nudo subirse a su garganta pese a las miles de conversaciones con él.

 _"¿Sucedió algo, Loki?"_

Su voz por teléfono tiene un acento que le eriza la piel, entre suave y grave. Loki podría escucharle todo el día.

— He ganado mención honorífica, la ceremonia ya terminó.

En el fondo escucha mucho movimiento, desde el rechinido del metal hasta el golpeteo de puertas, tiene ganas de apartar el auricular de su oreja, pero se resiste.

 _"¡La ceremonia! Oh Loki, lo siento. Surgieron imprevistos en el hospital y yo... ¿Quieres que pase por ti y vamos a celebrar?"_

El pelinegro se muerde el labio cuando siente que las palabras se le escaparán antes de pensarlas bien, inhala con cierta pesadez.

— Si estás...

Un estrépito y un par de gritos le rompen el tímpano, Loki frunce el ceño al escuchar un _"¡Oh Dios mío! Lo he roto. ¿Crees que lo necesiten? No, no me respondas. Tengo que ir a casa de emergencia. ¿Me puedes hacer un favorcito?"_

Hay otro movimiento de cosas, Loki está por colgar con la rabia subiendo por su garganta, pero escuchar la respiración tranquila de Stephen lo hacen olvidar su propósito.

 _"Donald necesita algo, una especie de emergencia. Perdóname. Te veo más tarde."_

El sonido de la llamada al cortarse le cascabelea en la corva de su oreja, cierra los ojos un momento para evitar hacer una escena y patear el anuncio con la estúpida máquina de afeitar que piensa que le hará bien al estúpido de Stephen.

Loki Strange no tiene que ser mago (que lo es) para saber que su tutor está ocupado y espera que sea con el cráneo abierto de algún paciente y no con el estúpido de Donald Blake.

— Mmm ¿otra vez el amigo de tu padre?

— ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí, Tony?

Loki guarda el teléfono y aprieta los puños mientras intenta calmar su respiración.

— Es viernes y cada viernes vamos al mismo lugar ¡Yo te llevo! ¿Lo ves? Por cosas como estas ese padre tuyo se preocupa, ya te lo ha dicho, consigue amigos.

Tony sonríe mientras se hecha la mochila, carísima de parís, sobre el hombro. Los bomberos se escuchan a la distancia. Mañana será noticia local.

— Pues Stephen tendrá que encontrar otros argumentos si pretende que ese idiota de Donald Blake y yo nos llevemos bien — Loki casi escupe el nombre del susodicho — Me parece inconcebible que insista tanto en que lo conozca, como si un idiota así pudiera agradarme.

Loki no va a decir el verdadero motivo. No.

— Podrías presentarme a mí — Tony sonríe con burla y Loki rueda los ojos — ¿Qué? Con eso te quitarías el mote de antisocial.

— Tu y yo no somos amigos — recalca el pelinegro haciendo un ir y venir de su dedo, Tony asiente — y aunque lo fuésemos ¿Crees que Stephen estaría menos preocupado si tú, un espiral de droga, sexo y alcohol que viaja hacia la autodestrucción, fuese mi amigo?

— Te recuerdo que vamos en la misma dirección — Antonhy suelta un suspiro con los ojos en blanco cuando su celular timbra.

— Y te recuerdo que nuestras motivaciones son tan distintas como el agua y el aceite, yo no voy porque quiero matarme joven por una sobredosis.

— Oh no no, el joven aquí presente va para olvidar a su amor platónico de años y años — Tony no le mira, su atención está en el celular, sin embargo Loki nota el mote burlesco y se arrepiente tanto de haber dejado que esa información se colara alguna vez de sus labios — Tan platónico y misterioso que por más atención que he puesto sigo sin saber quién es. Loki, de verdad, consigue una novia y olvídate del tema.

— Novio... no me van las rubias escandalosas como a ti.

Loki ve a lo lejos el camión, revisa la tarjeta del pasaje y se decide a marcharse sin Stark.

— Novio, lo que sea. Búscate otro que te saque esas penas que llevas en el rostro, hijo mío, la amargura te va a consumir antes de tus 25 ¡Y qué desperdicio! — Tony cierra el teléfono con la sonrisa de oreja mientras le hace la parada al autobús — y hazlo hoy, yo acabo de conseguir un pase libre al dormitorio de la despampanante rubia del departamento de derecho. ¡Tienes noche libre, Loki!

— Por favor, sólo ve y muérete.

.

.

.

La gente creía que él era antisocial. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Loki disfruta ser el centro de atención como podría corroborar cualquier invitado a las fiestas de los viernes en el departamento de Erik Jordan, alias Killmonger.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa posición, de cuatro, con la cara en el colchón, el culo bien parado, ahí en el centro del cuarto. Se mira las muñecas, atadas detrás de su espalda. Las cuerdas bajan por su vientre y hacen un nudo adorable al final de sus tobillos. A Loki le encanta ser el espectáculo privado para los invitados V.I.P. Le gustan las miradas, claro que sí, siente su cuerpo tensarse debajo del peso ajeno y su miembro palpitar ante la sensación de ser follado en público.

Y sí, todo era _Jijiji_ y _jajaja_. Así son las fiestas con alcohol, sexo y drogas de por medio. Nada que no se haya visto venir. Loki va para perderse a sí mismo, por eso no suele prestar atención a nada y tampoco es capaz de prevenir lo que sucede después, porque sí, es aprendiz de Hechicero... no una maldita bruja.

Loki escucha los gritos de algunas mujeres, un descontrol total en la sala. " _Se está muriendo" "Yo no tuve nada que ver" "Alguien haga algo"_ , luego alaridos inentendibles, Erik al inicio no presta atención, le sigue follando. Su miembro palpita dentro suyo y las embestidas se aceleran ante los gritos, Loki cree que quiere terminar pronto.

Pero cuando los gritos se extienden por fuera del departamento y más voces se suman a los alaridos, Loki piensa que algo muy malo está pasando. " _Recuéstalo, rápido. ¡No me cuestiones!"_

Una voz grave irrumpe, él la escucha incluso en esa habitación. Antes de que pueda seguir procesando, la puerta del cuarto se abre de un portazo brutal, todos en el cuarto brincan, incluso Erik.

— ¡Es una sobredosis! Hay un alboroto afuera, vámonos.

Uno de los chicos llega con el sudor en la frente y los ojos desencajados. Erik palidece. Loki disimula una risita, nunca había visto a un negro pálido.

Luego, el resto, no le parece tan gracioso. Killmonger deja de apretarle las nalgas, le empuja contra la cama, sacando su miembro de un movimiento y, mientras se arregla el pantalón, corre fuera de la habitación seguido de todos los que se masturbaban con el espectáculo.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿Y yo qué?

Hay un griterío fuera del cuarto, Loki identifica las voces de señoras, seguramente vecinas cotillas, otros provienen de las chicas y algunos más bajos vienen de las gargantas de los infelices a los que les pareció buena idea tener una sobredosis justo ahora.

Pero esa voz gruesa se destaca por sobre las demás. " _Está agresivo ¡No te acerques a él, estúpida! No quiero lastimarte, de verdad, pero no me dejas opción..."_

Quisiera saber quién es. Y también quisiera huir, si pudiera.

Básicamente es un muñeco de carne. Amarrado casi hasta los dientes. Y, aunque mago, Loki solo sabia usar la magia de las manos, los hechizos de los mudras con los dedos. No había llegado al momento de hacer conjuros con los labios, Stephen se lo había prohibido "hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente".

Así que ir a que un sexual tipo le amarrara para follarlo era de sus fantasías privadas. Jamás pensó que la situación se le fuese a voltear en su contra. Se retuerce hasta que logra darse la vuelta, mirar la cama no va a ayudarle en nada, así que hace el esfuerzo por estirar su cuello y mirar más allá de la puerta, pero es inútil.

Apenas alcanza a visualizar a más personas correr por el estrecho pasillo, vienen de las otras habitaciones del departamento. Loki tiene miedo de quedarse solo en el mismo lugar que un cadáver por sobredosis.

No sabe qué va a pasar, no sabe si gritar o rodar debajo de la cama. Solo sabe que jamás se volverá a dejar follar por Erik Jordan. ¡Que le follen a él!

 _"Vas a quedarte ahí con él. ¡Ni una palabra! Su fiestesita provocó todo esto"_

Nuevamente escucha la voz que hace que las piernas le tiemblen. ¿Quién diablos es? Porque por el tono usado hay dos cosas importantes: Grita muy fuerte y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Como si fuese una película de terror, escucha las pisadas lentas y duras que se acercan.

Traga en seco cuando le ve asomarse por la puerta del cuarto de Erik.

 _"Oh"_

Exclama el tipo.

 _"Oh"_

Exclama Loki que le imita y luego se reprime. Capta detalles rápidos, cabello rubio oscuro, cortados casi al ras en la nuca, ojos azules que le miran con sorpresa, desaliñado, aproximadamente cuarenta años. Agitado.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Te tienen secuestrado? — El pelinegro quiere reírse, pero lo soporta apenas dejando que el aire se le escape entre los labios, niega con la cabeza — ¿Qué clase de juventud es esta?

El rubio enarca una ceja y frunce el ceño. Loki no le cree la indignación, es evidente que un tipo de su calibre, a su edad, debió ser fiestas, drogas y sexo. El típico cliché norteamericano, si es rubio y tiene esa musculatura, era el chico popular que lideraba el equipo de fútbol. ¡Que le corten un dedo si sus conjeturas fallan! Porque odia las personalidades cliché. Y con esa facilidad, Loki ha perdido cualquier interés en el rubio.

— Tal vez no me he juntado con las mejores personas, pero vamos. ¿Me puedes desatar?

—Esos amarres parecen de principiante. Lo sabes, ¿no? — El hombre se acerca hasta él y se sonríe. Loki tiene que parpadear. Es una sonrisa de lo más simpática en el mundo, un nudo se le arma en la garganta. Es decir ¿Quién puede tener una sonrisa como esa sin ser un playboy? ¿O un idiota? — Con lo que hacen en estas reuniones, yo bien podría entregarte a la policía que viene de camino.

Es un idiota, eso seguro.

Loki le mira desde la cama, odia mirar hacia arriba, pero más odia no poder descifrar las intenciones del robusto tipo. Además, mentiría si dijese que la idea de que Strange pase por él a una comisaría por problemas de drogas, no le aterroriza.

— Entraste a este departamento para hacerte el héroe — Al universitario le gusta ver como el hombre abre los ojos entre sorprendido y, tal vez, enojado — ¿Y no eres capaz de liberar a un chico de la mitad de tu tamaño, que ni siquiera va drogado?

— No sabía que a los jóvenes les daba por retar a sus mayores — El rubio se acerca y en un movimiento que Loki apenas distingue, pasa su mano por debajo de su espalda y su cadera. La piel cálida le estremece, pero no lo demuestra, cuando los dedos se aferran a su piel, Loki tiene que morderse los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido, ni siquiera el que se genera con la sorpresa que le causa el que el médico le levante como a una pluma. — ¿Qué gano yo de sacarte de aquí?

Al universitario se le ocurren más de cien cosas para que el tipo se deje de estupideces y solo le desate, pero su agilidad mental se ve abruptamente cortada cuando las sirenas se escuchan a poca distancia. Un sudor frío le baja por la nuca. Están en el 6to piso, ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar los de la DEA y quien sabe cuántos más oficiales?

— Haré lo que quieras.

El chico alza la mirada, el olor del shampoo le inunda las fosas nasales, está tan cerca que se ve en los ojos del rubio.

— ¿Seguro? Podría ser un tipo más enfermo que el que te amarró y te dejó en la escena de un crimen.

Loki maldeciría por todos los dioses, de no ser porque las sirenas ya suenan debajo de ellos.

— Lo que quieras, grandote.

La risa del ojiazul hace que su cuerpo dé ligeros brinquitos y que su voz se le atornille en lo profundo del tímpano. Cuando los pasos se acercan al cuarto, el grandote toma la sábana que reposa en la cama y le envuelve con una destreza digna de admiración, Loki apenas se crispa. ¿Y si son los policías? Cuando escucha a una mujer, una señora, hablar tan rápido que resulta inteligible, se siente casi aliviado. _"Doctor, doctor"_ repite ella.

— No los mueva, si puede traiga agua, si lo ve agresivo simplemente aléjese.

El hombre responde. Nuevamente la señora parlotea, ahora empieza a elevar la voz, pero Loki sigue sin saber qué mierdas dice.

— ¿Esto? — Replica el hombre mientras le mueve como a un muñeco — ¡Es un paciente! Una emergencia médica... con su permiso.

Y entonces el rubio comienza a caminar y, joder, cada zancada es enorme. La cabeza de Loki cuelga del antebrazo del hombre, sus ojos apenas enfocan fuera de la sábana. Jamás había sido transportado de esa manera, no que recuerde. El hombre es veloz, sale por el pasillo y cruza en nada el departamento. Loki es capaz de visualizar a 2 tipos con espuma en la boca, vigilados por un par de chicas. Luego a otro, tirado como un trapo sin más signo de sobredosis que un golpe rojo en la mejilla.

Muchas personas se aglutinan en la puerta del pequeño departamento, pero muy pocas se atreven a entrar, Loki las escucha hablar de la policía, de su tardanza, de su ineficiencia, también hablan de las juventudes perdidas, de los excesos, de la locura. A Loki le da igual, porque al mismo tiempo que escucha los pasos de la policía por las escaleras, siente el latigazo de su cuello al momento en que su cuerpo sin posibilidad de movimiento, es llevado como paquete resistente por las escaleras. Es un _pum pum pum_ , cada escalón le dejará torticolis permanente.

Ese hombre realmente no tiene delicadeza.

No ve la puerta, pero escucha cuando se abre. Mira el suelo de madera y luego el sofá largo y color rojo en donde es casi arrojado. Cae de bruces, con la cara pegada al asiento acolchonado.

— ¡Así que eres médico! — Loki retuerce su cuerpo hasta que este está casi girando y permitiéndole mirar a su salvador o captor, si es que el tipo está loco como una cabra y decide amarrarlo a la cama o algo similar, el rubio asiente y se aproxima hasta la orilla del sofá para sentarse a su lado. — Si no fuera porque vi lo que hiciste, pensaría que, a tu edad, ya no estás para resistir estas sorpresas de la vida.

— ¡Y eso que no me has visto en verdadera acción! — El doctor mueve sus puños como si diera golpes mientras le mira con esos ojos azules que de verdad son profundos, Loki siente que la sangre empieza a subir por su cuello, el médico detiene sus movimientos en el aire y parpadea un par de veces antes de abrir la boca sorprendido — ¡Me refiero a la sala de emergencias! ¡Verme en la sala de...!

El universitario percibe como la mirada azul se desliza por su cuello y se pierde bajando por su cadera. Loki no quiere mirar porque ni siquiera es capaz de saber si tiene o no una erección y no quiere ser obvio. Frota sus piernas una con la otra, ve que la cara del médico se torna roja y que traga con pesadez. Strange quiere jugar más, se mueve hasta poner su rostro en las piernas del rubio.

— Yo no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa, doctor — Sus ojos verdes le miran entrecerrados, Loki es más que consciente de lo que logra con esa mirada y está seguro que con este hombre no tiene por qué ser diferente. Sí, es mayor a sus ligues habituales, pero si puede seducirlo, será una prueba de fuego para el verdaderamente importante... ¡Cosas importantes! — ¡Oh mi Dios! Dejé mi mochila en ese lugar.

El ojiazul abre la boca, pero no puede decir nada. Frunce el ceño, pensativo. Loki siente que es la primera vez que usa sus neuronas. Se pone de pie, empujando con su fuerza su rostro y dejando su cara volver a caer sobre el asiento.

— Tengo que regresar, tendrás que esperarme aquí —. Loki no quiere, pero las cuerdas definitivamente no van a ceder a sus jaloneos y el malvado médico seguro solo está jugando con él. Así que asiente con disgusto. — Regreso a desatarte...

— Es verde, joder ¡No metas la pata! Debe estar en el mismo cuarto...

Cuando el doctor sale del departamento, Loki escruta el lugar con la mirada. Pocas personas conseguían ocultarle su naturaleza a primera vista y jamás, estando dentro de la casa de alguien, había sido incapaz de leer más que lo evidente. El hombre no tenía nada escrito en esas cuatro paredes.

Ni diplomas, ni reconocimientos. Cosas normales en casas de doctores, por lo menos en la suya era lo más natural. Además del sofá y la mesita de centro color mármol con unos recibos del gas y la luz sin nombre, Loki aprecia el pequeño librero a su derecha. Libros de medicina eran los únicos visibles, haciendo evidente que el tipo era cardiólogo por los específicos títulos y que fuera de las lecturas académicas, el rubio no gozaba del gusto por otro tipo de literatura. A Loki no le sorprende el hallazgo, como dijo, es evidente. Tampoco hay fotografías, ni nada que huela a hogar. Limpio, sí. Pero vacío. Un peso en su pecho le incomoda, él no suele ser sentimental y ahora mismo la atmósfera le huele a soledad.

Al otro lado aprecia la puerta que seguro dirige a la habitación del hombre, frente se encuentra la escueta cocina y en el fondo de un pasillo estrecho, el baño. Una organización muy similar al departamento del que acaba de salir. (Aunque tal vez la palabra _salir_ no sea la más adecuada para lo que sucedió) y está claro, casado no es. ¿Divorciado?, ¿soltero?

Hay algo en la mesa de la cocina, pero su visión no es tan perfecta como para averiguarlo, estira su cuello, pero sigue sin ser visible. Mueve piernas, muñecas, las cuerdas ya cortan su piel, se retuerce y pasa lo peor, el movimiento lo saca del sillón y su cabeza golpea contra la estúpida mesa que no era _solo_ color mármol.

Siente líquido que escurre por su frente, mira el suelo de madera y las gotas de sangre. Loki era inteligente, joder que sí. ¿Pero hábil?, joder que no. Se muerde el labio, no hay forma de salir con la integridad entera.

Gracias al cielo es un desconocido con el que no tendrá que volver a cruzarse ni en esta vida, ni en otra.

La puerta se abre.

 _"Oh"_

Exclama el médico.

 _"Oh"_

Repite el universitario.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el fortachón le deja tirado mientras camina a la cocina llevando su mochila al hombro, Loki no protesta, hasta que ve el bisturí.

— Debes estar bromeando ¿No tienes unas tijeras como todo el mundo?

— Soy más hábil con esto.

Loki contiene la respiración mientras se concentra en su sangre que sigue goteando al suelo. Su piel fría sufre al contacto del fuego que es el enorme hombre. Las cuerdas de los tobillos se sueltan, el pelinegro vuelve a respirar. Luego, los fuertes brazos le ponen de pie. Loki es consciente de su tamaño, de su insignificancia, de su pequeñez. Se reprime " _Él es muy grande, demasiado grande, demasiado caótico_ " se piensa. Pensarlo mucho le sienta bien.

Las manos vuelven a tener movilidad. Ambos se miran cuando las cuerdas caen al suelo. Loki quiere entender esos ojos, quiere entender qué mierda hace él ahí, ahora, en vez de con la policía. Quiere entender ese cuarto vacío, quiere entender por qué siente el corazón inquieto. " _Huye_ " es su mente que le habla _"huye"_ es la palabra que se repite. Y más que nadie, quiere entender por qué.

— Sigues desnudo.

Loki no entiende. Pero la voz, como caricia, le repta por la piel. El instinto, tal vez, le hacen cubrir su desnudez. Loki no lo haría antes, ama ser el espectáculo, pero aquí, ahora, una sensación de pudor lo atrapa descuidado.

— Dime algo que no sepa, doctor.

— ¿Que sangras?

— Eso también lo sé ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado cuando tienes un herido frente a tus ojos?

El cardiólogo sonríe, es una sonrisa tan sincera que Loki piensa que es falsa. Las manos de él se posan en sus hombros y le empujan a sentarse, se da media vuelta y se encamina hasta su habitación.

— Primero te traeré algo de ropa — Al parecer, toma lo primero que hay en la cama, porque vuelve de inmediato con una playera y un short deportivo — Es lo más pequeño que tengo así que tendrás que conformarte.

Al joven le molesta su propio pudor, así que se enfrenta a ello colocándose la ropa frente a los ojos azules más intensos que ha... los ha visto antes. En un sueño, tal vez. Son azules, como los de esa persona que aparece en sus pesadillas ¿Pero cuántos hombres tienen los ojos azules? Millones. No vale la pena preocuparse ahora.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, el médico se sienta en el sofá e indica con la palma de su mano el asiento de al lado. Loki frunce el entrecejo, pero al ver las gasas y una botella de agua, acepta. La playera roja es el doble de su tamaño, así que la sujeta al momento de sentarse, luego, sin preverlo, tiene tan cerca al cardiólogo que por impulso se echa hacia atrás.

— Es agua, nada que arda. Solo para limpiar la sangre.

Loki asiente, tranquilo de que el hombre no note su nerviosismo que ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de comprender. Lo siguiente que sabe es que él es demasiado. Sus manos pesadas, sus dedos largos, sus ojos de mar, su sonrisa cálida y vacía. Todo tan cerca, mirándole atento, viéndole más allá de lo que se debe ver. Su pecho se comprime hasta que le termina de poner la gasa.

— Supongo que sí te creo, eres un médico.

El universitario sonríe y se aleja al verle terminar su tarea.

— ¿Lo seguías dudando después de lo que hice en su fiestesita?

El médico se levanta y se encamina hacia la cocina, por inercia Loki le sigue. La espalda del hombre es ancha, musculosa incluso debajo de la playera gris. No en exceso, pero tal vez demasiado para un doctor. Él se gira y le ofrece un vaso de agua, Loki hace un mohín antes de inspeccionar rápido la cocina y averiguar que, además de agua, no hay más comestibles. Como guiado por una fuerza más impropia que sus modales, abre el refrigerador y solo una cerveza hasta el fondo le da la bienvenida.

— ¿Por qué no hay nada en este lugar?

— Mi vida transcurre en el hospital.

¡Esa maldita frase! Loki ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que le han dicho lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo, en un segundo, la ira le nubla el juicio.

— ¿Acaso todos los doctores padecen la misma enfermedad? ¿Les es imposible construir una relación fuera de esas malditas paredes que huelen a muerte?

El rubio se gira, Loki tiene un impulso y es un impulso violento que se convierte en dos golpes de puños justo en el pecho. El médico le mira con los ojos como platos, le toma de las muñecas y de pronto el pelinegro es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, así que simplemente baja sus manos.

— Suena que tienes algo guardado —. Loki se suelta del agarre del hombre, lo hizo con mucha fuerza esperando encontrar resistencia, pero al no haberla, su ademán se ve exagerado. Incluso para él, que, dicho sea de paso, no se consideraba una Drama Queen. Así que jala una de las 4 sillas de madera y se deja caer en el duro asiento, lleva su cara a la mesa. A su lado, su salvador le imita, recostando la otra mejilla sobre la mesa y viéndole desde tan cerca — No es fácil tener relaciones cuando tienes casi 40 y eres doctor ¿Sabes? No es como a los 20, en que quieres probar, experimentar, divertirte... no atarte a nadie. Bueno, tal vez tú sí —. Loki frunce el ceño y el rubio destensa todo poniendo uno de sus dedos entre sus cejas — Ahora simplemente buscas a alguien con quien compartir las tardes, con quien reír, con quien sentir que hay un hogar. Y eso es más difícil de encontrar ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Y si lo tuvieras frente a ti? — Al doctor se le borra la sonrisa, hay una curva en sus labios apenas visible y sus ojos pierde el brillo por un minuto, es una mueca que Loki no consigue descifrar, pero que jura la ha visto alguna vez, no quiere detenerse en eso así que prosigue — No todos los jóvenes buscamos loca diversión... a veces también queremos algo llamado hogar, amamos a alguien... alguien especial. Único.

Loki se endereza, lleva su cabeza hasta el respaldo y la echa hacia atrás, siente que las sienes le pulsan.

— ¿Y ese eres tú, el que estaba amarrado y follando con quien sabe quiénes?

— ¡Joder! ¿Tenías que sacarlo? No, eso es un intento desmedido de llamar su atención. ¿Has estado con alguien que por más esfuerzos no te mira cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡He hecho todo! Ser excelente, inteligente, admirable, envidiable. E intentado el acercamiento frontal, el sutil, el jalar y estirar. Nada. — Loki se lleva las manos a la cara, suelta un grito ahogado. No ha hablado de esto con nadie, se siente estúpido por hacerlo con un desconocido — Desde Stepehn entró a trabajar, la cosa empeoró. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque hizo un amigo! El estúpido Donald Blake y su " _Mírenme, soy un idiota simpático_ " que no tiene la mínima gracia y que aún me hace preguntarme qué vio Stephen en él para convertirlo en su amigo y destinarle mi tiempo a él. Si ser bueno no funciona ¿Qué tal ser un completo desastre? ¿Qué tal dejarme follar en fiestas clandestinas y luego acabar en el departamento de un total extraño?

— Cálmate muchacho. Los celos no te pueden hacer tomar estas decisiones extremas. ¿Qué tal si ese Donald no es tan desagradable?

— ¿Disculpa? — Loki retira las manos de su cara, le mira con los ojos de que ha dicho una barbaridad y siente que él entiende porque parpadea anonadado y se endereza en su silla, mirando sus manos — No tengo que conocerlo para deducir que es solo un tipo que quiere hacerse el gracioso.

El rubio va a decir algo, cuando llaman a la puerta. La columna de Loki se tensa cuando al otro lado de la puerta se identifican como " _La policía_ " igual que en los casos de la televisión. Y al ver los ojos azules desencajados sin saber qué hacer con él: un universitario con un golpe en la cabeza, marcas de cuerda en las muñecas y una playera dos veces su tamaño con las piernas casi desnudas... joder.

Loki se levanta y va hacia la puerta, pese a la mirada llena de terror de su mayor. Abre con un gesto de pausa, bosteza en el momento oportuno mientras se toma la playera y finge rascar su estómago, dejando visible la piel de su abdomen. Nota que los ojos del oficial no tienen jodida idea de dónde mirar.

— Oh oficial ¿Qué necesita de nosotros?

Un par de parpadeos después y un carraspeo de garganta, son suficientes para que Loki sepa que ha ganado esa ronda.

— ¿Es usted el médico que atendió el incidente del departamento del piso 6?

Desde la parte de atrás escucha al rubio contestar.

— Soy yo.

Cuando Loki le siente, el médico está a su lado con una sonrisa tonta y saludando de mano a los policías. Loki prefiere no quitarse del marco de la puerta donde ahora esta recargado, mientras estira su desnuda pierna hacia el fortachón.

— Necesitamos tomar su declaración, será rápido. — El policía es incapaz de dejar de mirar su nívea piel, porque Loki ha decidido frotarla contra la pierna de su salvador, el uniformado destensa los hombros mientras saca una pluma de su bolsillo y le señala sin mirarlo — ¿Y este joven?

— Puedo verme joven, pero el grandote aquí presente y yo estábamos pasándola muy bien antes de que llegara, oficial. ¿Ve esto? — Loki señala la gasa — Él tipo es intenso.

El policía frunce el ceño, detrás de él aparece otro uniformado y ambos les miran de abajo arriba.

— Sí, oficial. Acudí a la emergencia en el piso de abajo, pero tenía que regresar rápido para terminar lo que empecé.

Loki se gira a verlo a los ojos, porque estaba casi seguro que el tipo no sabría cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, sonríe y esa sonrisa convencería al mundo. Loki siente envidia y un deje de decepción, pensó en algún momento, que ese tipo no sería capaz de mentir. Por algo que le corre por las venas y es más fuerte que él, Loki termina por retarse a sí mismo a imprudencias que pongan a prueba la resistencia de otros.

El universitario enrosca su pierna detrás de la cadera del rubio, que se gira con una pizca de sorpresa, mueca que se intensifica cuando Loki se acerca hasta enredar sus brazos detrás de su cuello, los ojos azules están tan cerca suyo que se permite hipnotizar un momento y morderle el labio inferior, es carne caliente. El vaho de la respiración le provoca a sacar su lengua, su saliva humedece el labio superior del mayor, quien atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con la fuerza de quien desea arrancar el pedazo. Strange respinga un poco con sorpresa, pero cuando el ojiazul se separa y sella esa travesura con sus labios posados con delicadeza en los propios, Loki sonríe.

— Como sea, vamos al pasillo.

Loki siente como el cuerpo del mayor se separa y tiene la efímera sensación de que la pérdida es más grande de lo que aparenta.

El dueño del departamento sale por la puerta y a él le cuesta un tiempo entender qué acaba de hacer. El tipo le resulta atractivo, por los dioses que sí. Pero no fue ahí con la intención de seducirlo, ni tampoco de engañarle, al final le debía una grande. Y lo más importante, una sensación de incomodidad se había instalado en su pecho desde el momento 0 de su encuentro. Ese beso le generó sentimientos encontrados, como si quedarse entrelazados fuera la única opción viable y al mismo tiempo como si huir fuera lo único que quisiera realmente. Sacude la cabeza y se acerca a la cocina.

Después de buscar en cada alacena, Loki encuentra dos tazas y con un movimiento de su mano llena ambas de su mejor té, luego la puerta se abre. El tipo tiene una sonrisa nerviosa, pero apenas cierra la puerta detrás de él suelta una risa que, Loki podría jurar, movió el suelo. Se acerca hasta él con pasos veloces. Loki no sabe si el médico está feliz, preocupado o molesto...

— ¡Tienes que admitir que su cara fue lo mejor!

Exclama Loki antes de que el médico pueda decir algo y mientras se sienta en la silla y mueve el líquido de la taza con la única cuchara que encontró en la alacena.

— ¡Lo fue! ¡Lo fue! Sí que eres peligroso —El médico jala la silla con la fuerza de mil mares y se sienta apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándole como se mira a algo realmente interesante, Loki, por un segundo se siente cohibido, pero le mira también — Preguntaron tu nombre, terminé inventándolo. ¿Eso es un crimen?

— Lo es, lo es. Uno muy severo — El pelinegro le da un sorbo a su té mientras imagina tantas situaciones que pudieron darse por esa locura. Cada una de ellas le eriza la piel de la emoción. Todo se pudo salir de control y ahora él estaría en una patrulla de no ser por el grandote. Cuando pasa sus ojos de la taza, al rubio, este mira su propio té y le da un sorbo para después soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, Loki siente que ha hecho un buen trabajo — No te diré mi nombre, si es lo que esperas.

El cardiólogo regresa la taza a la mesa, se gira a verlo y apoya su cara en la palma de sus manos.

— No lo esperaba.

— Bien, yo tampoco preguntaré el tuyo.

— Oh, soy insignificante, así que no te perderás de mucho.

Cuando lo dice una sonrisa se pinta en la comisura derecha de su boca, Loki siente que algo esconde, pero detesta jugar juegos donde no tiene el control.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Loki intenta descifrar por su propia cuenta qué empujó a un extraño a sacarle de una situación así ¿Su sentido del deber? ¿Su juramento hipocrático? ¿Tiene un hijo y pensó en él? ¿Y si está casado?

— Supongo que te enterarás en otro momento — Loki frunce el ceño, no quiere tener cuentas pendientes con nadie. Aunque tampoco es que se comprometiese a pagarlas, pero cuando alguien no pide nada a cambio, tiende a serle de desconfianza. El rubio que le sigue mirando parece notar su desconcierto así que sigue — Pero la compañía ha sido muy buena, te lo agradezco.

Los ojos que siguen fijos en los suyos reflejan cansancio y el suspiro que le acompaña incrementa la sensación. Un silencio se instala entre ambos, Loki desvía la mirada y vuelve a mirar el vacío departamento, la ventana parece la única conexión de ese hombre con el exterior y, aun así, parece que toda la luz que emana y que podría cegar, por momentos se apaga, se deja eclipsar por lo que calla.

— Serrure —. Los ojos azules que miraban al suelo ahora le enfocan a él, Loki también se atreve a sostener su mirada y siente que necesita decir más, no sabe si por ese hombre solitario o por él — No es mi nombre legal, fue mi nombre alguna vez. Antes de que él me adoptara, no es que me disguste mi nombre actual, es solo que... a veces extraño escucharlo.

—Es un nombre francés — La voz de él suena sorprendida y, por algo que descoloca al chico, culpable. Loki se limita a asentir — La persona de la que hablaste antes ¿Es la misma de la que hablas ahora? La persona más importante para ti.

— Lo es. Perdí a mis padres muy joven — Loki se muerde el labio para evitar que este lapsus de sinceridad se convierta en una confesión autobiográfica — Vivía sin vivir, él cambió todo eso. Pero no creo que podamos tener una relación más allá de la que él ha impuesto.

— Serrure, no sé dar consejos. Soy bastante torpe en lo que respecta a la vida sentimental — Loki siente que el corazón se oprime al escuchar el nombre que dejó de oír desde hace 8 años y las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos sin previo aviso, lágrimas que le nublan la vista y cuando va a limpiarlas, su mano queda atrapada debajo del peso de la mano del hombre. Una mano cálida, gruesa, pesada. Tan pesada como el hierro. Tan suave como una pluma. Es caricia reconfortante en el dorso — Solo sé que vivir tiene sus consecuencias y por miedo, a veces somos incapaces de pelear por lo que queremos. Si tú no lo deseas, no tienes que estar solo.

Loki se estremece con las palabras, siente el pecho que se le perfora, inhala reteniendo las lágrimas y sonríe antes de apartar su mano.

— Gracias — Se levanta de la silla y toma su mochila — Supongo que tengo que volver a casa.

El grandote también se levanta y camina hasta la ventana, quita el seguro y la corre hacia arriba, dejando que el frío viento de la noche le cale los huesos.

— Le dije a los oficiales que te quedarías conmigo esta noche, pero ellos no tienen que saber que saldrás por las escaleras de emergencia.

Loki aprieta la correa de su mochila, mira los ojos azules y ruega porque él no le pida quedarse más tiempo. Aunque, en el fondo, desea que lo haga.

La incomodidad de su propio pensamiento le hace romper el contacto visual y acercarse a la ventana, hasta mirar hacia abajo y sentir un vértigo al que está acostumbrado cuando está en lugares altos.

— ¿Seguro que no moriré en el intento, querido doctor?

El doctor sonríe, pone una mano en su hombro y le empuja con suma delicadeza.

— Eres joven, no morirás. Pero si caes, yo te atenderé personalmente ¿Qué te parece?

Loki no mira, pero su voz le ronronea detrás de la oreja, en un impulso, el pelinegro se gira y, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, atrae al enorme rubio y le planta un beso en la frente.

Luego baja los 6 pisos sin detenerse y al llegar a la calle vuelve su vista hacia arriba. La oscuridad solo le permiten distinguir la silueta remarcada por la luz que sale de la ventana. Loki no tiene que verle para saber que el doctor se despide de él con una sonrisa. Y Loki alza la mano en un gesto de despedida.

No quiere quedarse a entender por qué siente que ha ganado algo esta noche y que, pese a todo, ha decidido perderlo.

Pero Loki no se atormenta, está acostumbrado a renunciar.

.

.

.

.

Camina las dos cuadras que separan su casa de la parada del autobús, abre la puerta para encontrarse con la oscuridad. No le importa, aunque el hueco en su pecho diga lo contrario. Se desplaza hasta su habitación, subiendo las inmensas escaleras con el ventanal más perfecto que ha visto en su vida y que, aún después de un año, sigue pareciéndole admirable.

Acomoda la mochila en su escritorio, revisa su closet y se coloca el pijama más sobrio que tiene, uno color verde olivo de pantalón y playera sin dibujo alguno. Se cerciora de que no haya nada fuera de lugar, revisa que el estéreo esté apagado y que la cama esté perfecta. Aún recuerda lo difícil que le resultó aprender a ser ordenado, pero lo logró y está orgulloso de eso.

Revisa la hora en el reloj que Stephen le regaló cuando cumplió 14 años, la verdad es que Loki quería un par de tenis que había visto, pero cuando recibió el presente, sintió que su tutor lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

El reloj en forma de runa celta marcaba unos minutos pasadas las 10 pm.

Loki piensa que es mejor ver algo en la sala de estar, puede que esta sea otra noche en que se encontrará solo. El chico recorre la madera de las escaleras del " _Sanctum Sanctorum_ " y sus pensamientos viajan a cómo ha podido terminar en esa casa.

Cuando fue rescatado de la calle tenía 12 años y realmente le daba igual donde vivir, con que durmiese caliente le bastaba y sobraba. Pero Stephen nunca dejó de sorprenderlo, y cuando cumplió los 15 le reveló una verdad abrumadora. Era un mago, y no cualquiera, era el Hechicero Supremo, el encargado de proteger la realidad de su dimensión.

Loki pensó, aún con 15 años, que esto era el equivalente a lo que debió sentir Potter cuando le revelaron sus orígenes.

Y para él estuvo bien, Stephen podría ser un elfo y aún así, Loki le seguiría amando.

Sin embargo, en el último año las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Las largas horas charlando, las noches compartiendo películas y libros, las tardes aprendiendo magia, todo eso se había esfumado en un plumazo. Un buen día Stephen había decidido entrar a trabajar al hospital como en sus viejos tiempos y aunque a Loki le parecía inecesario, lo aceptó de buena gana.

No esperó, jamás, que un médico idiota le quitaría el poco tiempo a su lado. Pero no importaba que tantas excusas pensase para la situación, había un miedo intenso de haber sido descubierto o reemplazado.

¿Qué tal si Stephen se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran solo fraternales? ¿Qué tal si le estaba alejando a propósito para hacerle olvidar esos pensamientos? ¿Qué tal si Strange no tenía el valor de rechazarle?

Loki encoge sus piernas contra su pecho, ha perdido interés en todo lo demás, solo reconoce su corazón latir como loco ante la idea de perderlo todo. Porque sí, Stephen Strange era su todo. Se muerde el labio ante el abrupto sentimiento de abandono, una sensación que se había colado hasta lo profundo de su médula con cada promesa rota por el neurocirujano.

Antes de que Loki pueda permitirse ser abrazado por un carruaje de pensamientos negativos y catastróficos, la puerta se abre. La sombra que se ilumina con el contraluz del exterior le parece casi celestial. Stephen dobla su bata y la echa sobre su brazo, alza la mirada y Loki piensa que es lo más perfecto que sus ojos han visto.

— ¿Vas a mirar alguna película? Deberías encender la luz.

Loki prefiere hacerse un ovillo en el sillón, el corazón le ha dado un brinco y a veces tarda un poco en reponerse, escucha los pasos firmes pero lentos de su tutor, Stephen es un hombre fuerte, pero en calma. Es paz. La mano fría de él le acaricia los cabellos y se los acomoda detrás de la oreja, Loki tiene que respirar para evitar dar un salto por el tacto, tan suave, tan efímero.

Le mira desde el sillón, las canas que se asoman por los costados de su cabello y sus ojos azules como un cielo en calma. Por un momento piensa en la tormenta, en el mar revoloteando... en los ojos del hombre que conoció en la tarde. No hay punto de comparación.

 _Loki quiere un lugar para flotar, unas nubes para abrazar._

 _Loki huye de las tormentas, de los mares que lo pueden tragar._

— Sabes que prefiero la oscuridad.

— Vas a terminar por volverte vampiro un día de estos.

— ¿Me dejarás morder tu cuello?

Stephen suelta una risa entre los dientes y rompe el contacto visual, Loki siente que algo se estruja dentro. El mayor camina hasta la cocina para dejar su portafolio y buscar algo en el refrigerador, el universitario deja de seguirle con la mirada, se gira para encender el televisor y reproducir la película que quedó en el reproductor. Adam está ahí, con la pistola apuntando su pecho.

— ¿No te cansas de ella?

Exclama Strange mientras se sienta a su lado, Loki de inmediato se endereza y sonríe inevitablemente. El neurocirujano le pasa la bolsa de arándanos, él mete la mano y toma un puñado, Stephen de pronto se gira, Loki abre la boca y atrapa con su lengua el pequeño fruto que le fue lanzado.

— ¿No te cansas de ese jueguito?

— No me canso de ti, Locks.

Loki tiene que girar a ver el televisor, a veces quisiera ser lo suficiente valiente para atreverse a romper con esas palabras que le suenan a doble sentido y lo llenan de expectativas que bien podrían ser falsas.

— ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Loki se acerca, ocultando sus nervios locos, y se queda recostado en el hombro de su mayor, el tacto, el olor, el brazo que le rodea. Loki podría morir ahí y no le importaría.

La noche sigue su curso, cuando las doce les toca la puerta, Loki sube las escaleras y sabe que su camino con Stephen se bifurca por los cuartos separados, de pronto la mano del hombre le detiene de seguir subiendo.

— Mañana puedo tomarme el día libre— Loki no disimula su alegría, con Stephen no hace falta hacerlo — Donald me debe un favor y se las arregló para conseguirme este tiempo.

— Por los dioses, al menos es útil para algo.

— ¿Cuándo me dejarás presentártelo?

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello?

Loki se suelta del agarre de su hombro, Stephen frunce el ceño no en molestia, sino en preocupación. Loki se crispa cada que hace esa mueca, sigue sin comprender a dónde van las emociones de su mentor desde hace meses.

—Quisiera que conocieras a mis amigos y quisiera conocer a los tuyos.

— Todo esto, ¿es porque te preocupa mi falta de "amigos"?

Loki hace un mohín con los labios y frunce el ceño en clara molestia.

— Un poco — admite el Hechicero y deja de mirarle para prestarle atención al suelo — Pero no quiero presionarte, solo déjame presentarte a Donald, creo que eres un poco huraño al respecto y pienso que si le conoces te agradará.

— No me agrada, ni me agradará. Desde que le conoces estás extraño, a veces me evades, cada vez te veo menos y cuando lo hago no dejo de escuchar lo maravilloso que es ese dichoso amigo tuyo. Podrías estar salvando al mundo pero prefieres encerrarte en esas 4 paredes con un bobo —. El universitario le mira fijamente, Stephen tiene un rostro serio, Loki siente como se le hiela la nuca con esos ojos fríos. — Además, hoy hice una especie de amigo.

Stephen cambia la mueca, no es de alegría, pero el enojo se ha difuminado de sus pupilas y eso alivia hasta la médula al chico.

— ¿Me lo presentarás?

Loki asiente y Stephen le dedica una mirada de apoyo para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse hasta su habitación. Para el estudiante es sencillo tirarse a la cama y acurrucarse hasta caer dormido, ha sido un día realmente largo.

Pierde la consciencia y cuando la recupera tiene sudor bajándole por todo el cuello y la asquerosa sensación de vértigo, de caer. Desde que tiene 12 hay sueños recurrentes que le hacen despertar de la misma manera una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, esta vez el sueño ha sido diferente al resto, en él por vez primera vio un niño, pelo negro, ojos verde intensos. No sabe si es él mismo, pero lo sintió tan cerca que pensó que podría serlo y detrás de él, otra vez el " _Tronador de sueños_ " como él y Stephen le nombraron, sigue sin poder recordar su rostro al despertar, una maldición que ha durado desde siempre.

Siente como las arcadas le suben por la garganta, se levanta a tropezones y camina hasta la habitación de Stephen. Hace mucho que no lo hace, pero hoy el sueño ha sido demasiado intenso, le ha causado calambres por todo el cuerpo y una sensación permanente de malestar.

Entra sin tocar y la imagen que recibe le petrifica un momento. No hay nadie.

Loki se muerde el labio, siente lágrimas contenidas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Maldito Stephen. Ahora escapa de noche. ¿Se ha ido a cumplir su deber mágico sin siquiera avisarle?

No quiere volver a su habitación, así que elimina los escasos pasos desde la puerta y se entrega a la cama que huele al Hechicero. Toma una de las almohadas y la abraza escondiendo su rostro dentro de ella.

Los recuerdos del sueño lo persiguen aún. El niño corría por un prado de flores blancas, le miraba como se mira a lo más importante, pero Loki no era capaz de verse a sí mismo, era una consciencia flotante. El pequeño que bien podría ser él, corre hasta un hombre. Loki sabe que es el tronador, pero por más que intenta, su rostro se le difumina entre los recovecos de la memoria, le llamaron de esa forma porque en cada sueño, truenos acompañaban su presencia. En el sueño Loki parpadeó y de un momento a otro ambos desaparecieron de su vista, asustado, como si perdiera el sendero, la consciencia de sí mismo en el sueño se giró sin poder encontrar nada, cuando volvió la vista, la sensación de caer lo invadió. Lo único que apreciaba eran los ojos azules del tronador, la única característica física que podía remembrar, llenos de angustia, más jóvenes, con menos arrugas y menos experiencia que en otros sueños. Con menos dolor. Sin embargo, Loki siente que cae hacia la nada, sus ojos no dejan de mirar los del invasor de cada noche, luego no hay más. Fue despertar entre espasmos y calambres.

En su presente, Loki tiene la imagen difusa de la puerta abierta y por un momento, solo uno, le parece ver a Stephen levitar, luego el sueño lo vence sin remedio.

.

.

.

Cuando despierta, siente el cuerpo agotado, por inercia se estira y al abrir los ojos recuerda que está en la cama de su benefactor, gira el rostro para encontrar el lado de la cama vacío, coloca su mano y la sábana sigue tibia. Loki se gira para apoyar la cara en la almohada del médico e inhala con suavidad el aroma de los cabellos del hombre que ama.

La pesadez de su corazón se desvanece un momento, Loki lleva años soñando con el día en que al despertar, tendrá los ojos (y tal vez las manos, ¿por qué no?) de Stephen sobre él, el día en que lo llegue a mirar como la persona con la que puede pasar el resto de su vida.

Luego escucha el timbre, no una vez, sino múltiples ocasiones sin pausa entre cada golpe al pobre botón. Loki no tiene que ser mago para adivinar que ese escándalo sacó a Stephen de la cama y da igual quien sea, tendrá que enfrentarse a su furia mañanera por arrancarle un preciado momento junto a él.

Baja apresurado las escaleras con solo su pijama puesto, cuando llega al recibidor la puerta ya está abierta y Stephen, pulcramente vestido, habla bajo sin darle paso al recién llegado. Loki sabe que su benefactor es un poco ácido, pero no suele dejar a nadie parado fuera de casa.

Cuando se acerca más escucha la conversación y la sangre le hierve.

— No Donald, le prometí que hoy estaría con él.

Loki abre la puerta de remplón, está harto de que ese médico de cuarta le quite la atención de Stephen y no va a arruinarle este día especial. Cuando Stephen da un respiro que se le atora en algún lado y no lo termina, Loki deja de mirarle y encara al hombre. Lo que ve lo frustra, le da comezón en la planta de los pies.

— Hola, Loki.

¿Hola? ¿Hola? Eso es lo que exclama el estúpido rubio parado frente a él, el estúpido rubio con su sonrisa perfecta que le llevó a su departamento ayer... ese maldito mentiroso.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!...tú.. tú, estúpido mentiroso.

— ¿Se conocen?

Loki tiembla ante la pregunta y los ojos curiosos de Stephen, antes de que pueda dar el portazo y darse media vuelta, el rubio empuja y entra a tropezones a la residencia ante la sorpresa de su benefactor que no entiende nada.

— Discúlpame, Loki. No era mi intención, sé que ayer debí decirlo, pero no tuve la oportunidad y sentí que tenía que venir a disculparme por eso.

Donald se acerca por detrás, es imposible que Loki no sienta su presencia cuando es tan abrumadora, cuando él intenta ponerle la mano en el hombro, Loki se aparta enfurecido y se gira a verle.

— No era necesario, no es que me importe tu falta de sinceridad.

— ¡Donald! ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede?

El robusto hombre mira al suelo, parece avergonzado de su comportamiento

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

En menos de un minuto esa pregunta desencadenó una secuencia de eventos que Loki no hubiera podido predecir. Ahora se encuentra con un plato lleno de hotcakes y tiene que observar como Donald traga como si no hubiera mañana, esparciendo las migajas por la mesa y casi tirando el café que Stephen preparó especial para él (En casa solo toman té) mientras disfruta contando una anécdota infumable sobre cómo se conocieron en la biblioteca de su universidad. Stephen finge que le cree, porque nadie, nadie podría creer semejante historia menos de los labios del, aparentemente, único rubio con un don para ser un estúpido.

— ¿Esa fue la emergencia de ayer? — pregunta Stephen mientras Donald asiente, Loki rueda los ojos, al menos es mejor que contar que lo encontró en un espectáculo sexual y de drogas, al final, muy en el fondo, Loki le agradece al estúpido rubio — Loki no mencionó nada.

— No le conté que sabía que era tu pupilo, no me dio la oportunidad cuando noté que no le caía nada bien ese tal Donald —El cardiólogo ríe. Stephen da un sorbo a su taza y Loki siente que los ojos del hechichero no se despegan de él por lo que intenta fingir que la conversación ni siquiera es con él. — Pero creo que fallé tremendamente a su confianza ¿Verdad, Loki?

— Para mí fue una conversación trivial, Donald. Me tiene sin cuidado.

Strange de pronto se levanta, tiene la sonrisa más rara que Loki le ha mirado alguna vez. Un escalofrío le baja por la columna cuando se encamina hasta la puerta y toma su bufanda colgada del perchero.

— Voy a salir un momento, me da gusto que se conozcan y creo que necesitan hablar de algunos asuntos.

— ¿Estás loco, Stephen? ¿Por qué tendría que hablar a solas con este idiota?

Loki se pone de pie y corre hasta la puerta para encararlo, la tristeza y el desconcierto lo sacan de su estado de equilibrio.

— Tal vez porque es mi amigo y odio que se lleven mal. Solo iré a la tienda y de ahí pasaremos el día juntos, Locks — Su tutor se gira y pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros, por un momento Loki no entiende la mirada de tristeza profunda que se cimbra en los ojos oscuros y profundos de Stephen, un nudo se forma en su garganta, siente que debe decir algo, quiere implorar un " _No te vayas"_ pero no puede. No entiende esa emoción ni qué es tan burbujeante en su interior — Es necesario, pero su pudiera, nunca te dejaría.

Él se gira y sale sin darle si quiera el tiempo para reaccionar. ¿Qué está pasando? Loki voltea a mirar a Donald que continúa masticando los hotcakes.

— No puedo creer que tú, tremendo neandertal, seas tan importante para que Stephen insista en que nos llevemos mejor.

Donald deja de comer, alza los ojos desconcertado como apenas dándose cuenta que su amigo los ha dejado, parpadea un poco confundido antes de retirarse los restos de comida de las comisuras de los labios, luego le sonríe y Loki siente que está viendo el molesto Sol que entra por las rendijas de la ventana los domingos demasiado temprano por las mañanas.

— ¡Oh vamos! Si todo este asunto de _"Odio a Donald"_ son tus celos hablando. — La columna del universitario se tensa, frunce el ceño y empieza a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, le da igual Donald _mentiroso_ Blake. — Aunque está bien, no te preocupes ¡No le diré a nadie de tu amor prohibido!

Loki tiene que detenerse a la mitad de las escaleras para girar a verle con los ojos más llenos de ira que puede crear. Donald le ha seguido desde la cocina y le mira desde lo bajo con la sonrisa aún a flor de piel.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

Donald, con su imponente físico, acorta la distancia caminando por los anchos escalones que retumban bajo sus pies.

— No fui sincero contigo ayer, Loki — Donald hace un intento en vano de tomarle las manos, porque él las retira a una velocidad de rayo — Pero tú lo fuiste conmigo, abriste tu corazón y me sentí tan sucio por escuchar tus secretos escondiendo los míos. No pienso volverte a mentir, jamás.

— ¡Me da igual, Donald!

Loki quiere huir cuando los fuertes brazos del hombre le retienen, ha sujetado su cuello y de pronto una de sus manos pasa por detrás de su nuca.

— Vine porque te fallé, sí. Pero también vine porque, cuando te fuiste, descubrí algo... algo demasiado importante e increíble. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, necesito que me escuches— Los dedos tan grandes, tan cálidos, se aferran a esa parte desnuda de su cuello, Loki siente que cada vello en su cuerpo se eriza ante el tacto, una descarga le recorre todo el cuerpo en una sensación indescriptible y necesita huir. De forma irracional su cuerpo le exige escapar — Sé que lo que voy a decirte puede sonar como una total locura, pero no puedo callarlo, hermano.

Donald sonríe. Pero Loki no puede, su cuerpo intenta escapar pero cuando Donald le toma por la muñeca para retenerlo, una energía verde sale de su cuerpo y arroja a Donald escaleras abajo. Los ojos del rubio están abiertos con sorpresa, pero el más asustado es Loki.

Esa no es su magia usual, corre tan rápido que se desconoce. Su mente no recuerda, pero su cuerpo está haciéndolo. Es hombre ha estado en su vida antes, en algún lugar, diciendo algo increíblemente parecido. Tocándole así.

¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué su cuerpo le exige escapar? ¿De dónde ha venido esa magia?

En vez de que sus pasos lo guíen a su habitación, los pasos y los gritos de Donald aceleran su corazón y le nublan la mente, quiere escapar de esa vida. Hay un terror que viaja por sus venas y es ciego. Sus pasos lo llevan a la ventana del último piso y le exigen saltar. Una sensación abrumadora le hace perder la consciencia.

Solo siente culpa, un dolor le desgarra el pecho. Hay múltiples imágenes viajando en su mente, son los sueños recurrentes, mezclados sin cuidado. Memorias que no son suyas, deseos de otra vida, culpas de otra alma. Y solo quiere morir, ya no sabe quién es. Cuando recobra la consciencia es por un grito. Su cuerpo cuelga desde una de las ventanas.

— ¡Por favor, Serrure! ¡Reacciona!

 _Él es Serrure. Y Serrure quiere vivir._

Lo siguiente que sabe Loki es que Donald lo tiene sostenido por la muñeca y le mira como si el mundo se fuera entre sus manos. El rubio se desploma y ambos caen.

Serrure se mira en los ojos del hombre y ahora lo sabe. Donald es el hombre de sus sueños.

Piensa en la muerte. Recuerda que él ya ha caído al vacío.

Pero cuando abre los ojos está al pie de las escaleras de su hogar, hay un portal encima de él con color a fuego que le muestra el cielo. Donald está a su lado y Loki alza los ojos para ver a Stephen levitar con los ojos más triste que ha visto alguna vez.

— Parece que ya lo has descubierto, Loki.

Loki aprieta los ojos, no es quien cree que es.

Y Stephen le ha mentido descaradamente.


	3. Serrure & Donald Blake

**Un recipiente vacío.**

* * *

La primera vez que Loki se recordaba usando magia es cuando, 3 años luego de su adopción, Stephen le confesó ser el Hechicero Supremo. Loki no era tonto y ya sospechaba algo raro con la capa aquella que más de una vez vio levitar y con una casa demasiado extraña, pero no le importaba. Tenía comida y un techo en el cuál vivir, nada de lo demás era relevante.

Stephen podía ser un hombre lagarto y él estaría bien con eso.

Si Stephen quería que él aprendiera magia, lo haría, si Stephen quería que practicara casi a diario con el tío Wong, lo haría, si Stephen le pedía solo usar su magia para cosas relacionadas a proteger la dimensión, bueno, no podía prometer mucho.

Los halagos de su mentor solo incrementaban su ego y un sentimiento que se abría como una flor al centro de su pecho, sentimientos que hicieron a Loki más curioso, cuando llegó a preguntar por el motivo de su adopción, siempre recibió respuestas vagas que iban desde _"Era un hombre solo"_ a _"La magia corre por tus venas y estoy aquí para guiarte"_ pero ahora, mirándose a sí mismo al centro del salón con un montón de memorias que no son suyas, ya no sabe qué es mentira y qué es verdad.

Antes no había nada en sus memorias más que el frío y el hambre. Ahora hay una mujer de cabellos como el trigo tostado que le abraza con amor en medio de un campo de flores blancas, hay la mirada severa de un hombre sin un ojo, hay magia en cada día y también están los inconfundibles ojos azules de un niño.

Ojos azules que son idénticos a los del hombre que, hasta ayer, era un simple desconocido y que ahora le extiende su mano para ponerse de pie.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Qué me hiciste?

Si ese hombre no le hubiera acorralado, no hubiera pasado su mano detrás de su nuca, no hubiera pronunciado su nombre, nada habría sucedido. Loki siente la rabia que sube por la garganta y le quema los ojos, se levanta sin tomar su mano y luego se abalanza sobre el enorme médico, las afiladas uñas que tanto adora, ahora se clavan en la carne de Donald Blake, en sus hombros, en su cara, él apenas intenta alejarlo.

— ¡Eso es lo que tengo que decir yo primero! — Donald grita y le toma por los hombros, con su enorme cuerpo y fuerza lo ponen de regreso en el suelo, Loki está listo para volverse a arrojar hacia él y arrancarle esos ojos que lo vuelven, literalmente, loco, cuando Stephen le sujeta por la cintura y lo alza en el aire, Donald literalmente gruñe mientras intenta acomodar sus propias palabras — Llegas a mi vida y pones todo de cabeza... yo...

— Empieza a hablar Stephen, en este momento estoy más allá del sentido común... ¿Qué está pasando?

A Loki no le interesa lo que el rubio tiene por decir ¿Qué él fue quien puso su vida de cabeza? ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a insinuar tan grande estupidez?

— Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar...

— Podría intentar hacerlo yo... al inicio pensé que me tomarían por loco y me mandarían a un manicomio, pero viendo el desenlace de los acontecimientos — Donald mira de arriba hacia abajo al flotante Stephen— supongo que me creerán. Aléjense un poco.

Stephen levanta una ceja, sin inmutarse. Loki le imita, frunce el ceño, Donald solo suspira con resignación y estira su mano abierta, hacia la dirección de la puerta del Santom Sactorum. Unos segundos transcurren sin que pase nada, Donald carraspea para aliviar la tensión y cuando Loki va a romper el silencio, una sombrilla irrumpe con una fuerza enorme por la puerta hasta llegar a la mano de Donald.

— ¿Tu gran secreto es que tienes el poder de atraer sombrillas?

El hombre rubio sonríe ante el comentario de Loki, esto al pelinegro no le agrada, pero solo hace una mueca con la boca. Lo que sigue es casi un deja vú. Múltiples truenos impactan en el cuerpo de Donald, (Loki escucha un grito, cree que viene de su propia garganta) una armadura del color del metal más puro se fija, pieza a pieza a la piel del hombre, la sombrilla se convierte en un pesado y corto martillo, su cabello crece a la altura de sus hombros y una capa larga y roja se coronan en su espalda.

— ¿Por qué tú...?

Loki apenas puede hablar, las imágenes ahora se quedan grabadas en sus ojos, cada una de ellas acompañadas de otras, todo el tiempo ese rubio, esa ridícula capa roja, esos ojos que sonríen y parecen hacerlo solo a él. Truenos, rayos, el cimbrar de la tierra.

— Ayer, cuando te fuiste me besaste.

Donald le mira sin parpadear, el porte del médico se ha transformado radicalmente, Loki puede sentir la energía masiva, imperiosa, que se desprende del cuerpo de él.

— ¿Tú qué?

Stephen ha dejado de levitar, su rostro no muestra ningún tipo de sorpresa, pero sus ojos siguen mirando fijamente al rubio, Loki solo puede apretar los puños imaginando que su padre adoptivo siempre ha sabido que Donald Blake es más que un simple cardiólogo.

— ¿Puedes ir al punto?

El pelinegro menor siente una punzada en las sienes, solo quiere terminar con ese absurdo lo antes posible. Lo que Donald empieza a decir, Loki siente, que son solo malas noticias.

— Mis memorias vinieron a mí, como en un torrente, soy Thor Odinson, el hijo exiliado de Odín, fui condenado a vivir en Midgard, su mundo, por haber desobedecido las órdenes de mi rey. Aquí me convertí en Donald Blake.

El hombre gira el martillo, casi jugando con él.

— ¿Eso cómo viene a afectarme a mí?

Loki no puede evitar mirar el arma, tan extraña para considerarse en sí misma un arma. ¿No los guerreros iban con espadas y cosas más peligrosas que un martillo?

— Esto es peor de lo que pensé, ¿Qué orden desobedeciste, Donald?

Cuando Stephen dice " _peor_ " Loki se estremece volviendo su vista a su padre, ahora sí, el Hechicero Supremo tiene el ceño fruncido, las manos vueltas puños pese al temblor de sus dedos, el joven Loki apenas puede tragar saliva y se niega a volver a mirar a Thor.

 _Thor._

 _Thor._

Es la primera vez que escucha el nombre, pero simplemente ha encajado como una perfecta pieza en ese loco puzzle.

— Vine en busca de la reencarnación de uno de los enemigos más grandes de mi reino, pero también el hermano que murió para salvarme. Sabía que había renacido como un niño midgardiano y estuve dispuesto a dejar todo para encontrarle, pero mi padre me condenó borrando mis recuerdos y desterrándome para siempre de Asgard —. Siente la mirada del hombre sobre sí, pero se niega a regresarle el gesto, intenta mantener su vista en un punto en la nada, pero a medida que las palabras de él le taladran la cabeza, más insoportable se vuelve el pulso acelerado de su corazón y la campanita ridícula y escandalosa de su oído, siente a Donald acercarse, su voz es más suave, casi un ruego — Yo no pensé que por fin te encontraría, Loki.

— ¡Hey! ¡hey! Para esta locura, yo no soy la reencarnación de ningún enemigo... — El aludido se aleja casi inconsciente del cuerpo del rubio, camina hacia Stephen, le busca con la mirada hambrienta, espero que éste lo niegue, que le explique, que ponga orden a toda la estupidez que dice Donald, pero lo que encuentra son los ojos cerrados del Hechicero y un largo suspiro de decepción — Yo soy, Stephen, yo soy yo... ¿No es así?

El Dr. Strange vuelve a abrir los ojos y niega con la cabeza, Loki siente que pierde el piso, las piernas le tiemblan y aunque siente que se desvanece, un mullido colchón amortigua su caída.

— Será mejor que se sienten.

Donald se acerca, con los pasos retumbando en el suelo y en el techo, hasta el asiento que la magia de Stephen ha traído hasta allí, Loki siente el peso del cuerpo, tal como la tarde de ayer en su departamento. Un recuerdo que ahora le suena demasiado lejano para ser verdad. Sus ojos verdes, en automático, miran el martillo que Thor sigue meciendo. La correa de cuero, las runas grabadas al marco, el particular brillo de una estrella muerta. ¿Por qué sabe todo eso?

— Siempre te gustó.

Explica Donald, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Loki quiere golpearlo en el centro de la cara. Luego Stephen se limpia la garganta y ambos dirigen su mirada al Hechicero.

— Lo que voy a explicar requiere su total atención, lo digo por ti, Donald. — El mencionado asiente, Stephen se alisa la capa y vuelve a levitar frente a ellos— Locks, soy el encargado de custodiar las fuerzas mágicas de la realidad, lo sabes, ese es mi trabajo. Lo que no sabes es que pertenecemos a realidades diferentes. Yo pertenezco a la Tierra 616, tú a la Tierra 420. Hubiera querido que te enterases de otra forma, que recuperases tus recuerdos naturalmente al conocer a Donald... pero ahora esos deseos se han esfumado.

— ¿Es tu patética forma de decirme que todos estos años me has escondido algo muy muy fuerte?

Loki intenta no hablar, aprieta tanto la mandíbula que siente sus dientes tronar.

— Donald no te está mintiendo. Loki, eres la reencarnación del Dios de las mentiras.

Una sentencia, clara, directa, sin un solo atisbo de duda en el tono. Stephen debe estar jugando ¿Dioses? ¿Dios de las mentiras? ¿Qué es todo eso y por qué espera que él le crea? Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapa de sus labios, las manos le sudan y sus dedos se aferran a la sedosa tela de su pijama.

— ¿Qué, porque conozco de magia y de tu trabajo ahora también tengo que creerme ese disparate?

El Hechicero Supremo levita hasta estar tan cerca de él, que Loki podría besarlo si solo estirase un poco el cuello, pero no es lo que su cabeza puede pensar ahora, Stephen le toma de los hombros y le hace mirarle fijamente, aquellas aguas calmadas que solían ser sus ojos, ahora parecen ser un pozo oscuro y nebuloso. Las manos del neurocirujano también tiemblan.

— Escúchame bien, Locks. Esto no es una locura, es — hace una pausa y saca el aire casi con dolor — es la verdad. Parcialmente. Presten atención, soy de la Tierra 616, una realidad alterna en espacio a esta, a muchas otras que coexisten. En mi mundo Loki es el hermanastro del Dios del trueno, Thor. Justo como en esta realidad. Una noche Thor pidió mi ayuda, su hermano estaba por morir... algo había pasado en Asgard, el reino de los dioses, venían heridos. La única solución que encontré en ese momento fue transferir el alma de Loki al cuerpo compatible de sí mismo en otra realidad. Como dije, somos dimensiones espejo, hay un tú en todas las dimensiones, somos energía.

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás...? No me puedes estar contando esto así... como...

Loki siente como su cuerpo tiembla al compás de las manos que le sujetan, intenta reír, pero el aire no encuentra el camino entre sus pulmones y sus labios.

— Serrure era un niño abandonado, solo... en ese momento parecía la mejor opción y yo no sabía — el hombre cierra los ojos como si algo oprimiese el centro de su pecho, a Loki la pausa le parece casi interminable, empieza a unir los puntos él solo y no le gusta nada el mapa que se forma — perdóname. Perdónenme ambos, alteré el orden de las cosas.

— Así que fue por eso — Donald, que había permanecido en silencio absorto en la explicación, se levanta dando un salto, Loki podría jurar escuchar un trueno en el mismo instante, pero está demasiado fuera de sí para percatarse, son tantas voces en su cabeza — Cuando vine siguiendo el alma de mi hermano, ese rastro simplemente desapareció ¡Fuiste tú!

El martillo, Mjölnir, _(¿por qué sabe eso?)_ comienza a girar a una velocidad inhumana, el aire que se crea comienza a tirar las figuras de runas que Stephen compró en una feria de segunda mano hacía 2 años. Já.

Runas.

Magos.

Dioses.

— ¡No lo sabía!

Grita Stephen a punto de invocar la dimensión de espejos.

Loki está harto.

— ¡Cállense ambos! No sé si se han percatado pero sigo aquí y no soy un maldito tubo de ensayo en el que pueden venir y echar sus problemas ¡Yo soy yo! Dejen de tratarme como si fuera... si fuera...

¿Quién es? ¿Qué es?

— ¡Loki, espera!

Loki no espera.

 _¿Loki?_

[...]

Loki había usado un portal apenas salir del Santom Sactorum y ahora se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, mirando el vacío y con la sensación de vértigo atrapada en su garganta. Una sensación que hasta hace un par de horas le era inexplicable, ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Había caído desde lo alto de un puente, corrección, el Loki que no era él, había caído hacia el vacío. ¿Era el Loki de su vida pasada, el alma del Loki que metieron a la fuerza en su cuerpo o ambos? ¿Quién era él, entonces, en todo este embrollo?

Los recuerdos en su cabeza no servían de nada, eran piezas inconexas en un puzzle de lo que parecían ser, literalmente, miles y miles de años. No sabía si tenía que estar agradecido de que solo un leve dolor de cabeza fuera la respuesta corporal de tremenda cantidad de información sin sentido.

Tal vez era una mentira, un juego entre Stephen y Donald.

Claro, seguro.

Ni él mismo podía tragarse que todo fuese una broma. No cuando las memorias grabadas en su cuerpo y despedazadas en su cabeza gritaban lo contrario.

Loki respira intentando armar, por lo menos, un recuerdo completo. El único que le persigue es ese en donde el idiota de Donald Blake le sostiene para evitar caer al vacío. ¿Pero por qué cae? Luego hay otro y otro, un recuerdo repetido que parece no aportar ninguna información, es él cambiando constantemente de ropa.

¡Usar magia para cambiar su atuendo! Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, pero si lo fuese, podría comprobar que nada de esto es una alucinación o un muy mal sueño. Se enfoca en el recuerdo, en las palabras, en la energía. Y lo intenta.

Un halo verde cubre su cuerpo y desaparece el pijama para dejar en su lugar aquél atuendo negro de cuero con incrustraciones de oro y jade verde. Loki no sabe cómo sentirse, una lágrima se le escapa sin querer.

¿Quién ha sido todos estos años?

Loki mira la orilla del edificio y se pone de pie, la sensación de vértigo le hace querer devolver los hotcakes que apenas masticó esa mañana. Pero se sobrepone a la sensación, ese miedo no es suyo, es del Loki de sus memorias. Intenta otro hechizo, parece fácil, consiste en cambiar de apariencia. ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser a cambiar de ropa?

Sin mirar hacia abajo e intentando controlar el agitado tambor de su pecho, Loki intenta parecerse a Stephen, lo tiene tan grabado que está seguro, puede delinear cada parte de su rostro. Lleva sus manos a su frente, pero cuando envía la energía a través de su palma, el resultado es cuando menos sorpresivo. Una ligera explosión, como una bomba de humo verde, revienta al centro de su pecho, sus pies trastabillan y terminan por perder el equilibrio.

Pierde el piso y la sensación de vértigo lo hacen olvidar como respirar, intenta crear un círculo y transportarse, pero las chispas apenas salen de sus manos se esfuman en el aire. Antes de que pueda gritar, algo lo estampa contra el edificio, pegándole a los vidrios.

— ¡Eso fue una locura!

Loki alza la mirada y se encuentra con un rostro angelical, Loki duda si sigue vivo. Pero los ojos del extraño vibran con la vida en ellos, eso y una tremenda inocencia y estupidez. El chico lanza algo hacia donde está él, lo pesca del hombro y luego, con un movimiento demasiado fuerte, lo jala hacia arriba.

Genial, seguro ahora parecía un joven a punto de suicidarse, Loki piensa eso porque el extraño lo abraza como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Luego de que lo suelta, lo mira tan fijo con brillo en sus pupilas y una sonrisa que, por los dioses, parecía de un ángel. De pronto lo recuerda.

— ¡Eres el acosador de Tony!

El color de las mejillas del chico se ponen rojas, boquea un par de veces. Combina con la playera desgastada que lleva puesta.

— ¡N-no! ¡No soy su acosador!

Pero claro que lo era. Loki lo había visto más de una vez cerca de su universidad, mirando intensamente a Stark. Nunca cobró importancia y ahora ese chico torpe resultaba ser su salvador.

— Haré como que te creo si tú prometes no mencionar esto a nadie.

— ¿Eso fue magia?

Loki siente que la garganta se le seca, él pensó que hablarían de su fallido intento de suicidio. Luego recuerda que tiene puesta la ropa de un Dios que nadie conoce y que aparecer de la nada oro y jade, era, cuando menos, curioso.

— ¿Y lo tuyo qué? esa fuerza, esto que tengo pegado al traje — exclama siendo consciente de la especie de telaraña que se fija al cuero y que parece que tardará en salir incluso con la mejor magia limpia-ropa de Stephen — ¿No es magia?

— ¡Es ciencia! — el chico mete la mano en la bolsa derecha de su jean de la década pasada y saca una especie de aerosol — con esto se quitará. Es un diluyente.

— Ajá, sí. Bien yo guardo el secreto de que eres un acosador y tú escondes esto entre nosotros. ¿Queda?

—¡Que no soy un acosador! Y aunque lo fuera, no sería del engreído de Tony Stark.

— No me digas, se acostó contigo y te olvidó.

— ¿Q-qué? — El chico niega repetidas ocasiones, Loki por primera vez se pregunta qué hace un universitario en un edificio tan alto ¿Pasaba volando por ahí o qué? — No, le hizo eso a una amiga... ex novia realmente ¡Oh por dios! No le cuentes que nos vimos, sé que son amigos y eso pero...

— No somos amigos.

—¿De verdad? Eres el único con el que le he visto reír y pasar tiempo... ya sabes sin ser un total idiota.

El joven parece pensativo, pero sigue con las mejillas rojas.

— Pero no eres su acosador ¿no?

— ¡Que no! Tuvimos una pelea, no nos llevamos precisamente bien — Loki enarca una ceja, Tony jamás ha mencionado a este chico, pero pensándolo bien, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera le habría prestado atención — ¿Pensabas tirarte desde aquí? Digo, perdón, ay soy un torpe para cambiar de tema... no fui sutil es solo que yo te vi y ammm...

— Ganas no me faltarían, pero no pensaba matarme, por lo menos no hoy.

Confiesa mientras camina mirando el vacío por el que estuvo a punto de caer, el mismo vacío que siente al centro del pecho.

— Sé que la vida puede ponerse difícil pero ¡Lucha! pelea, levántate, no importa los errores que cometas, no importa si dejas escapar a un criminal y luego pierdes lo más importante para ti — Loki alza la ceja, mira al chico que le tiembla la voz, a pesar de verse joven, no debía ser más que 2 años menor que él y Tony — No importa si un día no sabes quién eres y te odias y te desconoces... puedes volverte a construir, ya sabes, recoger tus propios pedazos y volver a armarte. ¡Ir hacia adelante!

— Me agradas... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

El chico suelta una risa fuerte, la más fuerte que parece tener, tiene que limpiarse las lágrimas que se le escapan en el ataque.

— Peter Parker. ¿Y tú, chico que no es mejor amigo de Tony Stark?

— Serrure... soy Serrure — Hay un halo de esperanza en su corazón, aquellas tontas y torpes palabras habían resultado más poderosas de lo que imaginó, Serrure abre un portal, le encanta ver los ojos de cachorro de Peter abrirse como platos — Le hablaré bien de ti a Tony, señor no acosador.

Peter boquea, casi estupefacto. Serrure piensa que ambos se verían bien juntos. Tal vez.

[...]

Da un par de largas respiraciones antes de entrar al Santom Sactorum. Strange está en el cuarto de espejos, lo había estado rastreando y Loki no tiene más remedio que llegar hasta él y tocarle el hombro. Stephen gira y sus ojos angustiados lo toman por sospresa.

— Loki, no vuelvas a escapar así. ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

El hechicero hace el intento de abrazarle, pero Loki da un par de pasos hacia atrás y un silencio petrificante se instala en el medio de ambos.

— Basta, deja de jugar al padre preocupado cuando nunca he sido más que un, agh, ni siquiera sé qué soy. ¿Dónde está el idiota rubio?

— Donald salió a buscarte, aunque me aseguró que no querrías verlo.

— Por fin nos vamos entendiendo en algo. No quiero verlo, vine a verte a ti — Stephen asiente mientras se retira la capar y camina para bajar las escaleras, Loki le sigue intentando controlar su respiración — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me revelas esto ahora? Pudiste haberlo hecho antes, pero precisamente buscaste a Donald ahora para que reactivara las memorias de Loki ¿Cómo sabías que eso pasaría?

Han llegado a la cocina, Stephen pone a hervir la tetera que Loki le regaló el día de las madres a modo de broma.

— Cometí un error, cambié el curso original de este plano dimensional y evité que tú y Donald tuvieran la historia que debieron tener.

El dolor que Loki siente clavarsele en el centro del pecho es agudo, pero intenta sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no dejarse caer al suelo. ¿Él fue un error en la vida de Stephen?

— ¿Qué historia debimos tener?

Escupe, más por cambiar el tema que por realmente interesarse.

— Él te adoptaría, luego de ser exiliado olvidaría su identidad como el Dios del trueno, pero en uno de sus viajes te conocería y sería tu tutor. Usurpé su lugar sin saberlo.

Stephen mantiene su vista en la tetera que comienza a hacer un sonido de silbato.

— ¿Y es la culpa la que hace que me digas esto ahora?

Dr. Strange por fin se gira y le sostiene la mirada, Loki vuelve a sentir sus piernas temblar.

— No. Loki, sé que es una locura, sé que yo te metí en esto, pero de verdad, de verdad, creo que podemos resolverlo. Cuando Thor vino a pedirme ayuda, tuvo que escapar, no sé de quién ni por qué. Solo me dijo que tenía que esconderse, si logramos despertar el alma del Loki que duerme en ti y reencontramos a tu hermano, podremos devolver esta alma al cuerpo original y tú podrás recuperar tu cuerpo por completo.

— Serrure, llamame Serrure. Porque aun así seguiría siendo su reencarnación ¿No es así? — Stephen apaga la estufa y toma la tetera con un guante, asiente sin mirarlo —¿Todo eso es verdad? Si encuentro al estúpido hermano del Loki de tu dimensión ¿Podré recuperar quién soy?

Hay una pausa, Stephen murmura bajo, muy bajo _"Si lo encontramos..."_

— ¿Por qué estás seguro que podré encontrarlo? ¿Por qué huyó y por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

El hombre de canas estira su mano para alcanzar el par de tazas a juego que cuelgan en la alacena.

— Te lo dije, somos energías. Vibramos en el mismo tiempo, pero en distinto espacio. Hay energías que están destinadas a colisionar, la tuya y la de Thor son así. Tal vez es porque nacieron como dioses en más de una dimensión y su energía es demasiado magnética. Si bien todas las energías se reencuentran alguna vez, no todas tienen ese poder atrayente. — vacía el agua en las tazas y luego coloca dos hojas del té favorito de Serrure— Donde estés, Loki, estará un Thor. Solo tenemos que buscar al Thor que corresponde al alma que llevas en tu cuerpo.

— Es repulsivo saber que estoy ligado a ese idiota, como si no pudiera decidir algo tan importante.

Serrure acepta la taza de té que el médico le extiende, le sopla como si con aquél gesto pretendiese quitarse de encima todo el veneno y las mentiras.

— El alma de Loki le ha olvidado a propósito, se ha sellado a sí misma y la única forma de desbloquearla es usar la energía opuesta que es Thor.

Energía opuesta, magnética... seres destinados a encontrarse. La acidez sube por la garganta del pelinegro, deja la taza en la barra de mármol de la cocina y camina hasta Stephen quien se queda fijo, casi paralizado, cuando Loki le abraza.

— Lo haré, con una condición. Stephen, ¿me quieres?

Loki escucha el pecho del hombre subir y bajar, hasta abandonar con lentitud todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, al compás de un corazón que perdió el ritmo por un segundo.

—Te quiero y lo sabes.

Contesta su voz grave y aterciopelada, segura, sin temblar, sin dudar. Serrure suelta el aire que inconscientemente también había guardado en el centro del pecho.

— Bien, entonces cuando tenga mi autonomía de regreso, escucharás hasta el final mi forma de querer — Serrure se inclina, siente las piernas hacerse blandas bajo su peso, las manos sudar, hasta que posa suavemente sus labios sobre los del mayor, es apenas un roce, efímero pero cálido, no se sorprende de los ojos de Stephen, más abiertos de lo usual ni de que este hubiera perdido el aliento, Serrure sonríe cuando da un par de pasos lejos — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Su mayor le devuelve la sonrisa, sus ojos también sonríen con amargura y Serrure se pregunta qué esconden.

— Tranquilo, no dolerá.

Y Loki comenzaba a aprender. Stephen mentía más que él.


	4. Tom y el reo 49

_[...] V Prisionero de ti. [...]_

* * *

Se siente un poco mareado, recuerda un leve desvanecimiento, como si por un segundo hubiera perdido la consciencia, puede recordar que se recargó en la pared y se deslizó por esta, luego nada. Hasta que un grito lo volvió en sí, ahora mira derredor, todos duermen. Se pone de pie con facilidad y se estira llevando sus brazos al aire, escucha crujir un par de huesos y destensa sus hombros. Toma su bastón, un PR-24 que quedó en el suelo, y avanza por la prisión. Da pasos lentos, se permite el lujo de tomar por la empuñadora su porra y con el otro extremo chocar los barrotes de algunas celdas.

Más de un interno gruñe, son pasadas las 12 de la noche, pero nadie se atreve a decirle ni una sola palabra. Eso lo mantiene con la sonrisa en el rostro hasta que sus pasos se detienen ante la celda de aquél que le gritó. Le da la espalda y se recarga en los barrotes, escucha los pasos del preso y como se acerca hasta que el único espacio que los divide, es el grosor de los barrotes.

— Te desmayaste ¿Estás bien? — Él se limita a asentir con la cabeza, el otro continúa — Te vi, otra vez. ¿Sigues con esa mierda?

— Si ese será tu tema de conversación, me voy.

La mano del reo cruza el espacio de la reja y lo toma de la muñeca, el silencio se vuelve pesado y él no mueve ni un músculo.

— Deja de vender droga.

— Es parte de mi trabajo

— No lo es, Loki.

— Tom — la mandíbula se le tensa, mientras deja salir su nombre entre dientes — Es Tom.

— Déjalo. Yo puedo...

Su voz es como una súplica, el agarre de su muñeca se intensifica, como su molestia. Se gira, con la sola fuerza de su cuerpo se suelta del preso, clava sus ojos en los azules de él.

— ¡No lo repitas! No me pidas que salga de aquí como si solo me importara yo mismo.

Alza la voz, pero no grita. Odia los chismes del penal y odia más ser parte de ellos.

— A diferencia de mí, eres libre. Sal de aquí, Loki. Estás en peligro.

Tom siente un escalofrío que le recorre la columna, la mirada del reo es intensa, la puede ver aún en la profunda oscuridad. Con la mano libre acomoda hacia atrás su cabello negro.

— No quiero escuchar tal cosa de los labios de un asesino.

Tom sabe que está siendo cruel. Los zafiros desaparecen en la negrura de la noche y Tom se aleja, esta vez sin jugar con su PR 24.

La noche aún es larga.

Escucha unos gemidos desde alguna de las celdas, piensa en Jiménez, el jodido latinoamericano que atrajo la atención del mandamás de la prisión y que, como cada noche, estaría siendo follado hasta por lugares que ni sabía que existían.

Por un momento siente la obligación de ir a interrumpir, pero no es su bloque y sabe que el guardia responsable debe estar con un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo del pantalón y haciéndose de la vista gorda. Si mal no recuerda es el turno de Vicent, ese gordo asqueroso que se masturba cuando dos reos se aparean como animales.

Y es que el sonido no es tan bajo como le gustaría, así que debe pensar en algo más si no quiere que su imaginación lo obligue a recorrer lugares no apropiados. Su mente, por alguna razón, termina arrastrándose hacia sus recuerdos de aquél primer encuentro. Ahora pensar en la situación que los llevó a su relación actual le saca una sonrisa amarga, pero en su momento no le hizo ninguna gracia la casualidad que los puso en los ojos del otro.

Christopher Hemsworth, alias Thor, jugó con la playera número 7 en un reconocido equipo de la NFL, hasta que asesinó a uno de sus compañeros en las duchas.

Tom escuchó las noticias en su momento, pero no podía darle más igual. Hasta que, el día que comenzó a trabajar en la Penitenciaria Marion, Thor fue trasladado a ella.

De eso hace ya 2 años.

* * *

 _[...]_ _I, Háblame de causalidades [...]_

Era pasado el mediodía, Tom tenía el corazón corriendo como un loco, pero intentaba que su cara no lo demostrara, se mantenía estoico. Con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, la derecha sujetando la muñeca de la izquierda. Las puntas de sus pies apuntando recto en la misma dirección que sus ojos. Tom se encontraba tercero en una fila compuesta por 5 guardias más.

Su jefe avanzó con los brazos al aire, bajó de uno en uno los escalones que conectaban las oficinas con el comedor central, Tom miró su perfecto traje negro y los lentes oscuros que se quitó en un ademán dramático.

— Mis muy estimados convictos, esta tarde les presento a 5 nuevos funcionarios que tienen como misión hacer sus vidas imposibles y miserables, ya saben, lo usual.

Tom no logró despegar los ojos de su jefe en todo el tiempo que este habló. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar bien cuando lo señaló y lo presentó.. Dijo su segundo nombre, eso lo tuvo claro, porque inmediatamente después del "Thomas Loki" una carcajada, sonora y grave, hizo que él reaccionara, su jefe y todos los demás internos también.

— ¡Disculpa! Es que me ha parecido una increíble coincidencia.

Fue la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, azules más intensos que el mar. Y un cabello rubio largo que caía en sus hombros. Su jefe rodó los ojos y se acercó a él, estaba sentado en la segunda mesa del lado derecho, había otros internos a su lado, pero los ignoró categóricamente. La sonrisa del rubio desapareció en una mueca seria.

— Parece que el señor Hemsworth no puede no ser el centro de atención por un maldito minuto. Así que vamos a complacerlo — El director volvió a ponerse sus gafas y sonrió de tal forma que a Tom se le heló la sangre — Esta mañana ha llegado para deleitarnos con su presencia el jugador de fútbol americano que terminó con su carrera cuando asesinó, a golpes, como la bestia que es, a su compañero de juego, el delantero Jim, el hijo del Senador George Urban. Y no conforme con ello, ahora ríe aquí por la simple razón de que su apodo coincide, ridículamente, con el segundo nombre de su nuevo funcionario.

Todos los ojos pasaron de Hemsworth a él, Loki sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y fue todo el motivo que necesitó para catalogar a ese reo como un estúpido impulsivo. Thomas intentó mantenerse serio, ese fue el perfecto momento para usar lo aprendido en esas clases de actuación a las que su madre le envió con algunos ahorros. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la fijación de su madre por el drama lo habían puesto en esa incómoda situación.

Como único recurso, concentró su vista en la mirada atormentada del convicto. Chris le devolvió la mirada, Loki sintió que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, porque su terquedad natural le impidió apartar sus ojos pese al hueco que sintió en su estómago. Aquel intercambio de miradas fue largo, intenso, como si, por algo que desconoció (más tarde lo atribuiría a los nervios) sus ojos quisieran tragarse por completo a Hemsworth. Como si dentro de ellos hubiera un universo al que él pertenecía, pero al que no podía acceder, no hoy. Y lo que más le inquietaba es que Chris tampoco apartó sus ojos de los propios. Loki tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Tom, a partir de hoy tu sección será donde está nuestro poderoso señor del trueno, Thor. Seguro se llevarán bien. —Tom asintió, salió del trance y miró a su jefe. Aunque no le gustó nada la decisión tomada. — ¡Responde hombre! ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

— ¡Sí, director Stark!

Anthony Stark se alejó dos pasos de Thor, pero se detuvo un momento. Volvió a sonreír y con el revés de su mano golpeó el rostro del prisionero. El silencio se instaló en el lugar. Tom esperó una reacción violenta, un intento de ataque, pero nada. Chris torció una sonrisa, tan complaciente que se quedó grabada a fuego en alguna parte de la memoria de Loki.

— ¡Vamos Point Breake! Sonríe. ¡Bienvenido a New Alcatraz! Mi prisión. Tu infierno.

La ceremonia de bienvenida se dio por finalizada, Thomas siguió nervioso, porque pese al entrenamiento, de mesero a guardia de penal, hay un abismo que no es tan fácil de saltar. Inhaló fuerte mientras avanzaba con la cuadrilla de reos que le habían sido asignados, revisó sus números en un apunte escueto que se hizo con una pluma en la muñeca: 65, 198, 28, 87, 12, 36 y ahora, por orden del director, tenía que llevar al preso con el estúpido apodo de Thor también. Miró su espalda, que caminaba por delante de él, una espalda ancha y gruesa. El tipo era 90% músculos y un escaso 10% de cerebro. Revisó la manga donde llevaban el número de preso y se apuntó mentalmente el número 49 a la lista.

El rubio fue el último al que encerró en su celda, en el segundo piso de la penitenciaria, recientemente inaugurado y aún con varias celdas de un solo interno. Lo introdujo y después de cerrar la reja, le indicó en un movimiento que se pusiera de espaldas para quitarle las esposas desde fuera.

— No me reí de tu nombre, si es lo que piensas — Loki alzó una ceja, contrariado porque quisiera comenzar una conversación. Es más, desorientado porque el 49 pensase que su chiste era algo relevante para él. Así que no dijo nada y jaló de sus muñecas para alcanzar el orificio de las esposas — Yo soy Chris, pero me gusta más que me digan Thor. Mi padre decía que era un apodo que me haría más fuerte, como los truenos en la tormenta.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes el apodo del Dios favorito de la mitología nórdica. Prueba a tener el nombre del que destruyó su propio mundo.

— Te gusta tu nombre ¿No?

Tom chasqueó la lengua, le jaló las esposas con más fuerza para lastimar sus muñecas. Detestaba los derechos tomados por terceros para hablar con él. No había llegado ahí para hacer amigos o ponerse a socializar. La mayoría de sus conversaciones se dilapidaban entre monosílabos, usualmente las personas tenían tan pocos temas de conversación y si los tenían, eran temas basuras sacados de algún programa de bajo presupuesto en televisión abierta. Si no tenía amigos fuera de ahí, menos lo haría dentro. Tomas siempre estaba bien solo, siempre.

— Eres un tipo interesante, definitivamente uno no esperaría encontrarse a alguien así en una prisión federal.

— Oh disculpa si no entro en tus canones de guardia, procuraré preguntarte antes de elegir mi próximo trabajo.

Thor río, fuerte y claro. Tomas por fin guardó las esposas en su bolsillo y tuvo que repetirse la risa del 49 en la mente. La mayoría, para ese momento, ya lo habrían catalogado como un tipo insoportable. (Como lo harían todos sus compañeros apenas en un par de horas más) y a Hemsworth le resultaba divertido.

— Eres un idiota ¿Verdad?

— Me lo dicen a menudo.

Thor se dio la vuelta, se sobó las muñecas y Loki vio la marca roja que le había dejado.

— No me sorprende, Chris.

— Debería, chico listo. Se nota que es tu primer día, párate derecho y saca un poco el pecho, funcionará.

Thomas se dio la vuelta y destensó los hombros antes de continuar su camino. ¿Aquello había sido un consejo o una burla?

Después de eso, el bastardo de Thor había comenzado a llamarlo por su segundo nombre. Eso crispaba sus nervios como nada en la vida. Sentía la sangre hervir por las confianzas tomadas y principalmente porque aquél trato amistoso creaba una atmósfera delicada a su alrededor. Lo que menos quería era convertirse en el chico lindo de la prisión. El chico lindo con el que presos y guardias podían jugar.

Ahora, todo eso le resulta irónico. Porque, pese a su altura, era fácil sentirse intimidado ante asesinos, narcotraficantes, violadores y en general, escoria social. Recuerda su primer contacto físico. Ocurrió 2 meses después de su abrupta primera impresión. Esa mañana comprendió que su vida en la prisión no iba a ser tan fácil como pensó.

— Sé que lo necesitas. No te hagas el duro conmigo.

El director le miró con el ceño fruncido, sus arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos se acentuaron y las escasas canas a los bordes de su cabello opacaron sus facciones.

— No me apetece convertirme en un criminal, director. Estoy seguro que conseguirá a otro que quiera vender su droga.

Tom se levantó del asiento de cuero café, en un segundo la oficina del director le pareció 4 veces más pequeña, casi sentía que se sofocaba.

— Puedes venderla y estar conmigo o estar contra mí. Tú decides, Thomas.

Y Thomas no supo que hacer. Cuando salió de la oficina de Stark pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Podía perder su empleo si se negaba, pero si aceptaba se metería en un mundo del que no podría salir. Caminó arbitrariamente hasta su área de vigilancia de ese día, estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que no notó que en el patio de ejercicio, no había ningún otro guardia.

Cuando alzó la vista, un grupo de reos, liderados por Carl Creel, el mandamás de la prisión, acorralaban a Christopher Hemsworth. Palabras iban y venían, pero él no puso especial atención, seguía pensando en su miserable vida. Hasta que escuchó el característico sonido de un golpe de puño.

Tom se giró para ver que del labio de Thor escurría un hilo de sangre, seguro le habían roto la boca por dentro. Hubo más gritos, él miró en diferentes direcciones para darse cuenta de que en el lugar no había nadie aparte de él. Y no tuvo que ser un genio para deducir lo que sucedía ahí.

Hizo el intento por avanzar, pero una masa de concreto pareció instalarse en la suela de sus botas negras. Escuchó el quejido de Hemsworth, las risas de la banda de Creel, escuchó su corazón acelerado y sintió la garganta seca. Él no era un héroe. No podía ser ni su propio salvador ¿Por qué pretendía ayudar a alguien más? Apretó los puños, ya tenía mucho con sus propios problemas. Dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la mirada.

— ¡Hey Loki! ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Alzó la vista, Thor le sonreía, dos reos le sostenían de las muñecas y forcejeaban con él, mientras otro tipo le golpeaba en el estómago. Tom sintió en la mirada azul una especie de valentía, tal vez Thor era eso, era demasiado. Maldita sea.

Thomas no podía no maldecirlo, porque sintió que, si permanecía mirando esos ojos, podría comerse al mundo. Tal vez ya había perdido los estribos, el estrés estaba ganando terreno en su mente saturada, o simplemente fue que la prisión lo estaba volviendo loco. (No quiso pensar que era Thor quien lo ponía así, porque eso sería atrevido e ilógico) Pero podía decirse a sí mismo que una ola de valentía contagiada lo invadió. Cuando se dio cuento avanzó, con 3 pasos alcanzó al grupo que se arremolinaba contra la barda de concreto. Sacó su macana, una PR24, y los reos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, seguro guiados por la sorpresa. El guardia aprisionó el cuello de Thor entre la reja y su macana.

— ¡Thomas! Maldita sea, Hemsworth. No vuelvas a llamarme así o te espera una paliza en las duchas.

Chris abrió los ojos de par en par, pero respondió con una sonrisa y asintió. Tom supo, en ese instante, que el tipo era el idiota más grande del mundo. Porque aquella mueca bien ejecutada, mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre y el hilo del líquido rojo secándose entre la comisura de sus labios, no eran de burla, eran de genuina alegría. Tom pensó, casi de forma fugaz, que era una sonrisa maravillosa.

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la mano del cincuentón Carl Creel, que se posó en su hombro.

— Lokir, danos un momento a los chicos y a mí.

El pelinegro tuvo la sensación de asco al escuchar su nombre, mal elaborado, ser pronunciado por Carl. Entonces Loki miró la mano que se acercaba a su pantalón, distinguió un fajo de dólares atado con una escueta liga. La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo en un instante, no quiso meditar sus acciones, porque de hacerlo no sabría a dónde iba a acabar. Con un ademán tosco se quitó de encima la mano de Carl, este dio un paso hacia atrás y la mueca de incredulidad que puso, hizo sentir satisfecho a Tom, quien se separó de Chris y alzó su porra contra Carl.

— Thomas, para ti, Carl. Vuelvan a su celda de inmediato. El show se terminó.

— Date cuenta de la realidad, Thomas. En Marion, el único poder que gobierna es el del dinero.

Carl Creel, también conocido como "crusher" no se intimidó ante él, Loki pasó saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba mantener su pose estoica. Ya era muy incómoda la diferencia de casi 5 centímetros de altura a la que tuvo que sumar el sentimiento de inferioridad que afloró en él, ante la corpulencia de crusher. Su cabeza rapada, su cicatriz que atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su cara, desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, sus ojos cafés con marcas de múltiples derrames, todo eso que gritaba a Loki que era un tipo peligroso. El guardia supo que su semblante acabó por delatarlo, porque crusher sonrío de lado, hizo un ademán y se alejó silbando antes de dar una última advertencia que le heló la sangre.

— Chris, estás con nosotros o contra nosotros. Piénsalo.

— ¡La respuesta es no! Que te jodan, Creel.

Un dedo medio levantado y la voz del rubio salió tan fuerte y clara que a Loki le resultó complicado procesar tremenda seguridad. Destensó los hombros e iba a avanzar cuando Hemsworth lo interrumpió.

— Quisiera agradecerte, pero eso fue estúpido — Loki, de espaldas a Thor, rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba ¡El sermón de un asesino! — Eres un hombre inteligente, te he visto leyendo en tus descansos, no te metes con los reos, llevas un perfil bajo, pero eres muy observador y reaccionas como se espera de ti. Honestamente — El guardia notó una pequeña inflexión de voz que no supo cómo interpretar — tenía un poco de esperanza cuando te llamé.

— ¿Quieres que te envíe a confinamiento por acoso, Hemsworth?

Tom se da la vuelta, no hay sonrisa en los labios de Thor. A él no podría importarle menos. Pero él le mira con tanta intensidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La sensación le incomodó tanto que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

— ¡No fue acoso! Fue una casualidad que pasara por la zona del comedor de los guardias.

La cara de desconcierto y vergüenza de Hemsworth fueron casi de retrato, un ligero rubor tiñó el puente de su nariz. Loki no se contuvo y dio una carcajada estrepitosa. Al final, no había nadie más que ellos en el enorme patio.

— ¡Sobornaste a los guardias! No me lo creo. Eres un tipo realmente desagradable. No sé qué estúpidas historias estés armando en esa cabeza tuya, pero grábatelo Thor. Yo no tengo precio — Tom apoyó su macana en la frente de Chris, le dio un ligero empujón que el reo resistió muy bien. La sonrisa de Loki casi se borró cuando Thor le sonrió de lado — .Vuelve a tu celda.

— Admiro eso de ti, Loki. Pero ten cuidado, Creel es peligroso. Y casi todos los guardias de Marion tienen su precio.

— Oh querido, es que no me habías conocido a mí.

Chris hizo una mueca ladina, parecida a una sonrisa de cariño que heló la sangre de Tom. ¿Se supone que esas son las miradas entre reo y guardia? Porque sus ojos quemaban donde miraban y esa sensación no le agradaba.

— Estoy en deuda contigo. Puedo protegerte si me lo pides.

Chris posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki, este sintió un escalofrío que bajó desde su nuca y murió en la parte baja de su cadera. Odiaba no tener el control de las cosas y odiaba aún más lucir vulnerable ante cualquier persona, se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba utilizar alguna de las salidas de escape de su repertorio y la primera que vino a su mente no le desagradó del todo. Con su dedo índice acarició el labio inferior de Thor, justo donde la sangre había quedado manchada, haciendo un camino desde las comisuras hasta su barbilla. El rubio no se inmutó, la sonrisa que Loki se esmeró en construir era un arma de burla y seducción.

— Ya que estás tan pendiente de mí, también te dejaré follarme por el culo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la mirada desconcertada de Thor, y se escapó de entre sus labios un bufido divertido cuando este le soltó.

— Di lo que quieras Thomas, cuando llegue el momento solo pídelo, yo estaré ahí.

Thor pasó de largo y hasta se permitió el lujo de golpearle con el hombro. Loki sintió la sangre hervir. Pero también las piernas temblar, nunca nadie lo había leído con esa facilidad. Se acomodó los cabellos hacia atrás y siguió al reo. Mientras se repetía a sí mismo que sobrevivir a Marion no sería tan fácil como pensó.

* * *

 _[...] VI, felicidad entre muros [...]_

Thomas se espabila, la penitenciaría inicia su ritmo, son las 5 de la mañana y él no sabe qué mosca le ha picado para ponerse a recordar el pasado. Escucha los gritos de los presos y los otros funcionarios, el dulce sonido mañanero.

 _"Muévanse nenitas, ¿Tienen el culo apretado por la mala noche? ¡Qué miras asqueroso criminal! Ustedes son lo más bajo ¿Qué, sientes odio de que un negro te esté dando órdenes, blanquito? ¡Camina más rápido!"_

Rhodey, el jefe de servicios, su jefe directo, ha despertado de excelso humor y Thomas no sabe por qué. Así que se limita a abrir las celdas y esposar a cada uno de los presos. En Marion, por cada 7 presos, hay un funcionario. Así que nunca puede quejarse de estar aburrido. Cuando llega a la celda de Chris, se permite sonreírle. Mientras no siga con la cantaleta de anoche, él no se mostrará gruñón. Thor le responde la mueca y extiende en un ademán sus muñecas, Loki se acerca hasta que pocos centímetros separan sus caras. Una rutina repetida sin descanso día tras día y aún así, tan esperada por Tom.

— Hoy es tú última noche solitaria, tendrás compañero de celda. Por fin.

— ¿Es un rastro de celos lo que escucho?

Mientras termina de colocar las esposas, Thor lo jala hacia dentro de la celda y le da un fugaz beso, sus labios se tocan con un recorrido eléctrico en el medio, los ojos de Loki se abren antes de entornar la mirada y sonreír de lado.

— No sueñes despierto, Thor. Que hallamos follado una...

— Cinco gloriosas veces.

La sonrisa del reo 49 podrían iluminar toda la celdda, Tom le da un golpe ligero en el pecho, mientras se pasa el dorso del brazo por los labios, donde el fantasma de la tenue caricia lo estremece.

— Bien, cinco veces. No debería hacerte sentir con tanta confianza. No eres mi dueño.

La frente del enorme hombre se apoya en la suya, casi con complicidad e intimidad.

— Son celos. ¿No?

Tom rueda los ojos pero no puede evitar sentir las orejas calientes y como ese bochorno se quiere extender por sus mejillas, así que se separa de Chris con un ligero movimiento.

— Bueno, ahora tendrás un compañero con el que podrás follar todo lo que quieras. No tendrás que esperar por mí.

Thomas se coloca detrás de él y le da un empujón, sutil, con su bastón. Chris avanza, pero no ha quitado la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Siempre esperaría por ti.

El corazón de Loki late dos veces más rápido de lo normal, pero desde que ha conocido al 49, ya nada en su vida es normal.

— ¿Es una invitación a cometer un crimen para que me encierren contigo?

Y lamentablemente Loki se descubre deseando que Chris le diga que sí, que se lo pida, que se lo implore. Sus pensamientos retorcidos se escabullen al centro de su pecho.

— ¿He dicho ya que amo tu sentido del humor?

Ambos ignoran la broma que suena a verdad, está bien, no se pueden permitir soñar más de lo que está en su presente ahora. Par bien o mal, ambos se tienen.

— Bueno, espero que estés preparado para el gasto que te saldrá mantenerlo callado con nosotros como tortolos adolescentes.

A Hemsworth se le sale una carcajada.

— Hoy iré a cortarme el cabello. Creo que es momento para un cambio ¿Te gustará?

Loki sonríe, pero Thor no lo ve. Camina en dirección contraria a Chris, la otra celda le espera. Suspira. Extrañará la larga melena con la que le conoció.

* * *

 _[...] II, Infiltrarse duele [...]_

— Yo también leí esa obra.

Loki alzó una ceja, realmente escéptico de semejante afirmación.

— Te obligaron en algún lugar ¿No es cierto?

El 49 bajó la mirada, un ligero rojo se pintó en sus orejas. Loki sonrió.

— Fue en la universidad, pero debo decir que me gustó.

— Me sorprende saber que tu única neurona funciona.

— Oh y tengo muchas más cosas que podrían sorprenderte.

Cerró su libro, _"El Rey Lear de Shakespeare"_ y miró a través de la reja que separaba uno de los pasillos del penal con el pequeño comedor de los funcionarios.

— ¿Me estás coqueteando, Hemsworth?

— Oh Dios, no. ¿Me ves tan descarado como para creerme con tal privilegio?

— Torpe, más que descarado.

— Bueno, puede ser una sincera invitación.

El aire que salió de los labios de Tom, formó un sonido de incredulidad. Desde hacía 5 meses, Thor había sobornado a cada bina de guardias para que lo dejaran sentarse en el pasillo. Loki pretendía no darle mucha importancia, pero tenía 4 meses sentándose en el mismo lugar a comer. La mesa más cercana al pasillo.

— Los sinceros no llegan a ningún lugar en la vida. Cordelia se suicidó en la cárcel.

Exclamó golpeando con el nudillo de su dedo la pasta dura del libro.

— Pero hizo lo que su corazón le decía. Fue fiel a ella misma.

— Eres demasiado romántico para ser un prisionero, Chris.

— Y tú demasiado pesimista para ser el hombre libre, Loki.

Thomas alzó la vista al reloj del comedor, dentro de la prisión, los lugares con reloj eran escasos. La mayoría de presos viven sin saber la hora, los funcionarios son los encargados de moverlos a las diferentes zonas del penal. Y para muchos, cargando con cadenas perpetuas, el tiempo es ya irrelevante. Quedaban pocos minutos antes de terminar su hora de almuerzo y Loki se sorprendió por vez primera, en años, de querer alargar su conversación con alguien. Pocas personas despertaban su curiosidad, su vida se limitaba a la rutina de casa-trabajo. Ni siquiera tomaba días de descanso si eso le permitía ganar un sueldo extra.

Así que esa nueva y pequeña rutina, de sentarse a leer un libro mientras conversaba con Thor, pasó a convertirse en algo casi esperado por Tom. Escuchaba las bromas de los internos sobre su relación, pero no podía darle menos importancia. Pese a sus propias ideas, Chris no había resultado ser tan idiota como aparentaba, por lo menos en algunas cosas. Había descubierto que era un aficionado al surf, que su única virtud, según él mismo, era su fuerza física. Pero Tom también había descubierto que el musculoso era un ingenuo nato.

Solo había entre ellos una regla silenciosa, tácita. Ninguno mencionaba nada respecto al asesinato cometido por Chris y ninguno hablaba del asunto con las drogas dentro del penal. Ya era un tema delicado de por sí. Tom se preguntaba muchas cosas de Chris, pues durante su estadía era más que claro que Carl lo quería como su distribuidor, su físico y su historial lo hacían un excelente candidato. Pero Hemsworth había demostrado no tener necesidad, el dinero no era su problema y se podía dar el lujo de sobornar guardias por motivos tan banales como comer su almuerzo con él, aunque los dividiese una reja.

Nunca sabrá si su historia se pudo contar de otra forma. Lo único que recuerda es como, eventualmente, llegó la tarde en que ninguno de los 2 se presentó a su encuentro. El día que su vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Fue una tarde de abril, 7 meses desde su ingreso como guardia a Marion. Había llegado con un pequeño retraso, Rhodes le extendió una hoja de papel mientras con una mirada le regañó su falta, como castigo por entrar a deshoras, Tom tenía que hacer tareas extra, así que saludó a su jefe.

— Hoy es tarde de visitas conyugales, aquí tienes la lista de los requeridos.

Tom la tomó mientras se terminaba de acomodar el PR-24 en el cinturón e intentaba abrocharse el último botón de su camisa azul. Leyó los nombres en un vistazo rápido, más que nada se concentró en los números. Hasta que el 49 apareció ahí. Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Se alisó el cabello y decidió terminar con eso de una buena vez.

La última celda a la que llegó fue la de Hemsworth, aún tenía la sensación de vértigo atorada en la boca del estómago. Introdujo la llave y deslizó la reja de la celda. Chris se levantó de su cama con una cara de sorpresa que no logró calmar el mar de emociones en su interior.

— Anda Hemsworth, tienes visita conyugal — Y se esforzó en que las palabras saliesen con naturalidad, pero temió que se notara en su voz algo que no podría explicar. — Date la vuelta, tengo que esposarte para llevarte allá.

— ¿No es un error, Loki?

— Thomas, 49. Thomas. — Loki lo empujó contra la pared para hacer el chequeo de rutina, antes de dejar a un reo encontrarse con alguien, además de su inspección, Chris tendría que pasar por otros dos controles si quería reunirse con su esposa — Con que esposa eh... ¿Qué más escondes, 49?

— ¡Te digo que es un error!

Thor lo jaló del cuello de su camisa y lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Loki, en vez de sentirse agredido, se sintió confundido. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, sus ojos azules eran tan intensos que pensó debían ser irreales. Chris respiró entrecortado, con una angustia que para Tom fue evidente. Sintió su aliento sobre los labios y sus ojos parecieron encontrar un hueco entre las comisuras de su boca. Tom acortó la distancia, y rozó sus labios contra los de Chris, cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo, los deseos que surgieron en su interior debían ser acallados de inmediato. Con sus dientes mordió el labio inferior del prisionero, luego lo soltó y se río burlonamente sobre su cara.

— ¿Y a mí por qué debería importarme?

Thor abrió la boca, pero Tom no hizo ni el intento de motivarlo a hablar, le empujó con fuerza y sus dos manos comenzaron a palmear sus brazos y su espalda, eran golpes rápidos y fuertes para sentir cualquier objeto peligroso. Cuando terminó con el brazo derecho, giró su rostro y se encontró con los de Thor, por un breve instante no pudo desapartar su mirada, tal vez esperaba algo, pero Thor bajó la cabeza. Loki siguió palmeando por su espalda y tuvo el ligero impulso de acariciar sus omoplatos. A pesar de su tiempo en confinamiento, Loki debía admitir que el reo 49 mantenía el físico de un jugador profesional de la NFL. Se puso de cuclillas para revisar sus piernas, tal vez fue un segundo, tal vez fue más, pero no se resistió a pasar su mano, casi en una caricia, por la parte trasera de su muslo. Sus dedos hicieron presión para sentir el calor debajo de la ropa, Thor se estremeció y Loki reaccionó saliendo del breve trance. Lo volteó para terminar con el cacheo más largo de su vida, evitó sus ojos a toda costa y descendió con sus manos por su torso, podía sentir la respiración arrítmica del rubio. Cuando se inclinó para verificar los bolsillos y las piernas, descubrió una ligera erección entre los pantalones de Thor. Un silencio incómodo encontró su lugar en la celda. Un silenció que, en esos 7 meses de conocerse, jamás había sucedido. Tom se enderezó.

— Controla a la bestia, 49. — Loki podía llegar a sorprenderse de sí mismo muchas veces, como sucedió ese día, en que su mano envolvió, por sobre la ropa, el miembro viril de un prisionero condenado de por vida — Estás por descargar todo.

Chris mostró una cara de sorpresa, pero soltó un ligero gruñido que Tom no supo interpretar, sonrió satisfecho con su reacción y lo soltó. Loki tuvo que esconder el evidente asombro que sintió al ser consciente del tamaño y grosor de la serpiente que yacía entre las piernas de Hemsworth. Lo esposó sin mediar una palabra más y lo empujó hacia la salida, lo dejó en la puerta del segundo cacheo y decidió no volver a pensar en él por el resto del día. Esa tarde, asumió, comería solo.

Y extrañamente, le disgustaba la idea.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y la dicha no parecía seguirle los pasos. Un par de minutos antes del almuerzo Loki recibió una llamada, le resultó extraño. Caminó hasta las oficinas administrativas, salió hasta el pasillo de los teléfonos públicos y uno de los encargados de seguridad le extendió el auricular.

Lo que escuchó por ellos cambió su mundo en un instante. Lo siguiente que supo fue encontrarse en la oficina de Antonhy Stark, sobre el escritorio y abierto de piernas.

* * *

 _[...] VII, Bucle [...]_

Es martes, lo sabe porque es el único día en que Stark está presentable. Empuja al reo 158 del pabellón B, que se entretiene con el dobladillo de su pantalón naranja. El reo gruñe, pero a Loki le da igual.

— El emporio de Stark caerá y tú con él.

El hombre avanza más rápido, le mira con cierta sorna. No es la primera vez que Loki escucha esas palabras, así que le alcanza con solo dos zancadas y con la macana golpea la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Es un golpe limpio, el grito es sonoro y reconfortante para sus oídos.

Algunos guardias se giran a verlo, Loki camina de largo y sonríe como si fuera un día soleado, aunque no tiene ni idea, pues ha estado dentro de la prisión desde hace más de 12 horas. Su turno está por terminar, una ceremonia de bienvenida a nuevos funcionarios y será todo. Hará un camino corto a casa y luego un trayecto largo al hospital.

Revisa que todos los reos que a él le corresponde vigilar estén en el comedor principal a la hora estipulada. Mira su reloj de muñeca y se acomoda los cabellos negros hacia atrás. Hace contacto visual con los ojos azules de Thor y se esfuerza en no dejar escapar alguna mueca que parezca una sonrisa. De verdad va a extrañar su larga melena.

El estruendo de los pasos por las escaleras lleva a que todos, inevitablemente, alcen su vista hacia los hombres que descienden con pasos duros y que se acomodan frente a los más de 200 convictos de Marion. Stark se quita sus lentes de sol, alza sus brazos al aire y empieza un monólogo que Tom no tiene ganas de escuchar, lo que quiere es que termine y se pueda largar de ahí.

Mientras desliza su mirada del director, sus ojos se encuentran con los de la pelirroja Virginia Potts, ella parece responder con la mirada. Tom asiente con un parpadeo y ella le sonríe casi maternalmente, él se sigue preguntando qué es lo que hace que ella permanezca en Marion como Subdirectora de Régimen. Luego piensa en sí mismo, se estremece al entender que está en la misma jodida situación. El amor es demasiado irracional.

— Después de tantos años de servicio, es momento de que mi Rhodey, para todos ustedes, Coronel James Rhodes, deje el puesto de jefe de servicios.

Los gritos y silbidos de los 200 reos ensordecen a Tom, quien en los ojos de sus colegas puede ver la incertidumbre, dirige su atención a la algarabía de los directivos del penal. Hay hombres nuevos, hombres que Tom nunca había visto antes y que sabe, ahora son parte del emporio Stark. Frunce el ceño de solo pensar en más ratas en la alcantarilla de Marion.

— Pero no canten victoria, que nuestro buen Rhodey será ahora el Subdirector de Seguridad. ¡Felicidades Rhodes!

El coronel afroamericano sonríe de manera tan sincera ante el abrazo de Anthony, que Tom parpadea para asegurarse que no es una alucinación. El bullicio sigue, los presos están animosos sobre el tema.

— Y ahora déjenme presentarles al nuevo jefe de servicios. Su nuevo mandamás, despiden a un coronel para darle la bienvenida a un maravilloso capitán — Tony se acerca a uno de los hombres que Loki no conoce, lo toma de la muñeca en un gesto que hasta a él le resulta demasiado familiar, y lo presenta con un ademán exagerado. El hombre de tez blanca, ojos azules y rostro perfilado, se mantiene en una postura rígida con sus piernas separadas y su mano sosteniendo su muñeca, armando una especie de X, que a Loki no le da una buena espina. Los reos callan, tal vez con el mismo sentimiento. — El Capitán Steven Rogers, un militar competente y entregado, será ahora el encargado de manejar toda su insignificante vida, prisioneros de la New Alcatraz.

Stark continúa hablando, presenta a otros miembros del comité directivo que a Tom le importan menos que nada. Su pensamiento se enfoca en la pintoresca imagen de Rogers, su nuevo jefe directo, entre todos los demás. Claramente no encaja ahí, no en el esquema de trabajo de Tony, pero éste, por momentos, le dedicaba miradas de soslayo.

— Y también hemos realizado este cambio interno, a partir de mañana, Thomas será su nuevo jefe de centro. ¡Felicidades por el ascenso Loki!

Un sudor frío baja por su nuca, esa sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía más de 2 años. Todas las miradas puestas en él, su garganta seca. Alza la vista, se mantiene estoico y sus ojos persiguen a Stark quien solo le sonríe, dando por hecho que él aceptará semejante puesto.

Ser un jefe de centro implica coordinar a todos los presos, sus movimientos, entregar los informes y realizar los cacheos. Steve Rogers no sería su jefe, sino su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Las piernas le tiemblan y en un movimiento pasa su mirada a los reos. Solo busca entre la multitud los ojos azules de Thor.

* * *

 _[...] III, Dime sobre tu locura [...]_

1 mes después de la llamada telefónica, Tom estaba terminando su 8tava transacción del día. Satisfecho envolvió el fajo de billetes y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras entregaba la bolsa sellada de polvo blanco.

Ahora trabajaba para Stark, quien había visto con buenos ojos el que jamás hubiese recibido ni un solo soborno de los reos. "Así serás respetado, Locks" le dijo mientras le follaba. Fue hasta entonces que cayó en la cuenta de la realidad de Marion. Por un lado, los distribuidores de Stark, todos funcionarios de la prisión, por otro, los distribuidores de Carl Creel, quienes eran prisioneros y guardias corruptos.

Loki solo tuvo una petición, que lo removieran del bloque de celdas que custodiaba. Stark no tuvo inconveniente y lo movió al bloque B, lejos de los ojos azules de Chris. Desde aquél día, no había podido encararlo y no tenía intención de alargar esos encuentros que, sabía, lo llevarían a entrometerse sentimentalmente con él.

Thomas no era de metal. Y se odiaba por eso.

Durante el receso de reos, Tom caminó por los corredores semi desiertos dentro de la penitenciaría, la mayoría de reos tenían sus actividades con los especialistas: psicólogos, abogados, asistentes sociales para su reinserción (los menos) y todos los demás estaban en las salas de actividades, ya sea ejercitándose o aprendiendo un oficio. Según su itinerario, era momento de encaminarse hasta el taller de costura, que albergaba a 16 reos, aprendiendo las artes del hilo y la máquina.

De pronto una mano lo tomó por el hombro, lo jaló hacia atrás y lo empujó contra la parte trasera de las escaleras que daban a los talleres, Tom reaccionó golpeando con su PR-24 hacia atrás, pero esta fue atajada por un brazo.

— Loki, me has evitando tanto como has podido. Tenemos que hablar.

El miedo inicial que sintió al ser arrastrado por una fuerza superior, se convirtió en verdadero terror. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y las piernas le temblaron, se había preparado mentalmente para la emboscada de Chris, pero en ese instante, olvidó lo que se había memorizado para decir.

— ¿Disculpa? No sabía que los guardias estuviésemos obligados a hablar con los internos.

— No sé qué he hecho o qué ha pasado. ¿Te molesté con algo? ¿Te has hartado de mí?

Thor lo aprisionó sosteniéndolo de los hombros y atrapándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Loki vio unos ojos de súplica, como si el tremendo hombre de 1.91 en realidad fuese un tierno cachorro que había perdido a su amo. La idea le causó tanta gracia que se permitió sonreír y recobrar las fuerzas.

— ¿Por qué crees que tenemos una relación, Chris? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pienso de ti o hago de mi vida? Somos guardia y reo. Supéralo.

— Me gustas.

Chris, por lo que Loki notaba, era más que impulsivo. Era un idiota. Pero su mirada fija mostraba una determinación que llegó a envidiar, porque a él las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina, sintió que iba a desvanecerse.

— ¿Estás loco?

— Eres inteligente, lo sabías desde antes de que te lo dijera — Tom parpadeó, consternado — No pensaba decírtelo, sé que no tiene sentido hacerlo. Pero me preocupo por ti.

— Creo que esta vez me estás sobre estimando, Chris. Yo no había considerado...— Esa mentira no pensó tener que decirla, el terreno sentimental no era su expertise y la lengua le traicionó — solo como una vaga esperan... ¡Olvídalo!

Tom empujó con todas sus fuerzas, Chris se removió un poco y luego suspiró, abrió el paso, pero lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

— Has empezado a vender droga ¿Sabes en qué peligros te estás metiendo? Es una guerra interna, Tom. Es fuego cruzado entre Creel y Stark. ¿Por qué te has involucrado en esto?

— Eso no te incumbe. — Con un tirón de su brazo se desprendió del agarre del reo. — Si buscas beneficios o ayuda para planes de escape, por favor, consíguete otro. Estoy harto de tu coqueteo constante y mal intencionado.

— Eres un tipo fascinante Loki. Inteligente, astuto, eres un alma creativa que no debería estar aquí. —Thor se atrevió a tomarlo por el rostro, lo giró y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos — No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Si quieres verlo de esta manera, protegerte es mi deseo egoísta.

— No soy ingenuo, Chris. Toda protección tiene su precio y no estoy dispuesto a saber cuál es el tuyo.

Loki avanzó hasta las escaleras y bajó por ellas para internarse en el taller de costura. Los 16 reos tenían una máquina de costura por binas, así que las filas se disponían separadas por metro y medio, cada reo a cada lado de la mesa. Se colocó al lado de su compañero, Greg Carrer.

— ¿Te está trayendo problemas el 49? — Tom se tensó ante la pregunta, movió sus hombros intentando quitarse de encima la clara incomodidad y regresó a su postura firme. Negó con la cabeza. Miró de reojo a Greg, su cabello corto y castaño oscuro bien peinado, su cadena de oro que se ocultaba con poco éxito bajo el cuello de la camisa del uniforme, su reloj, cuya marca era impronunciable para Loki, y un anillo de matrimonio colocado en el dedo incorrecto. Sabía que él y Greg pertenecían al mismo bando, estaban en el mismo lado de la balanza: simples peones de Stark. Sin embargo, Loki no encontró la confianza necesaria para hablar más allá de lo necesario. — Tener ese tipo de relaciones en Marion, es una locura.

— Funcionario y preso. Solo eso. Aunque Hemsworth es demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

— Bueno, es un asesino de 1.91, ex jugador profesional y modelo en sus tiempos libres. ¿Cómo no sería consciente de sí mismo?

Loki alzó los hombros en señal de total desinterés.

— Tony me ha dicho que eres el número uno en ventas ¿Algún consejo para este novato?

Su voz salió en un murmuro, pendiente del otro par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada y de los internos que participaban en esa guerra. Quiso cambiar el tema, pero lo hizo con torpeza.

— ¿Tony? No me digas... ¿Te abriste de piernas para el director Stark? — La respuesta de Greg llegó a modo de grito ahogado. Thomas se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se rompió la piel. Miró hacia el otro lado, cuando Greg se limpió la garganta — No te estaba juzgando. Cada uno tiene sus motivos para convertirse en la misma calaña que lo que custodia.

El sonido de las máquinas de costura era todo lo que llenaba el espacio del taller, un par de metros debajo de las celdas. Loki lo recuerda con claridad.

— No buscaba tu aprobación, Greg.

— Lo sé, pareces más interesado en lo que 49 tiene para decir — Loki volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero no indignación. — Aunque estemos en este agujero y no sepamos diferenciar quien es el preso y quien el hombre libre, Thomas, recuerda que somos más que el dinero que nos llevamos por vender droga. Te lo digo yo, que llevo 12 años en Marion.

Loki estaba concentrado en la forma de hablar de Greg, en cómo las comisuras de sus labios se contraían al hablar con tanta sinceridad, como las arrugas de sus ojos delataban una edad mayor que la que en verdad tenía y como el café en su mirada brillaba mientras jugueteaba con el anillo colocado en el dedo incorrecto.

Y fue su culpa, siempre se lo dirá a sí mismo. Porque no vio el momento en que uno de los reos de la mesa continua, saltaba sobre él y lo golpeaba en el estómago hasta tirarlo al suelo. Hubo gritos, otros presos se levantaron de sus lugares y corrieron hacia la salida, en una estampida que desubicó a los guardias de la puerta. Por eso, cuando una de las cuchillas de la tijera que tenía en su mano el reo 94, fueron a parar al cuello de Greg, Loki no pudo ni siquiera gritar.

Loki sintió como le golpearon 5 veces en el rostro antes de que otro guardia apareciera y le quitara de encima al reo 62, estaba en un estado de shock, pudo ver a Chris, detrás del guardia que forcejeaba con su atacante, sintió su cabello mojar en el líquido rojo que se extendía hasta él. La imagen de Greg con la boca inundada de sangre y las pupilas dilatadas mirando su anillo mal colocado, no lo abandonarían nunca más.

* * *

 _[...] VIII, Cambiarnos [...]_

Tom camina detrás de los reos de su bloque, uno por uno los va encerrando en su respectiva celda. Siente el hormigueo nervioso en la punta de los dedos. Quiere salir de ahí ya mismo. Tony le ha dicho que mañana será su nombramiento oficial, pero desde la administración el cambio ya está hecho.

Loki quiere preguntar quién autorizó, cuándo él dijo que deseaba ese puesto y cómo pudieron hacerlo sin su firma, pero no tenía caso. Todo el que entraba a Marion se convertía en un peón más en el juego de Stark. Se muerde la parte interior de la boca ante la impotencia.

Su bloque se encuentra en la segunda planta, así que desde lo alto mira a los nuevos internos, 6 almas más para Marion y para el negocio de la droga. Aún no se convence a sí mismo de si se había convertido en un guardia de prisión o en otro criminal que bien podría andar entre las calles distribuyendo heroína y metanfetaminas.

Jeff, el encargado de asignar las nuevas celdas a los prisioneros, va empujando a los novatos. Entre los 6, hay un tipo que destaca, por lo menos para él. Un tipo alto y bien fornido, cabello largo castaño y ojos azules en una mirada triste. Él, como su nuevo colega Steve, no encajan en la Nueva Alcatraz. Así que le sigue con la mirada hasta descubrir que es el nuevo compañero de celda de Thor.

La celda de Thor, la 5ta de la segunda planta, subiendo por la derecha, ahora tendrá dos prisioneros.

Ríe con la noticia, y se permite sentir los celos habituales. Pero no le da tanta importancia, o eso cree. Camina hasta las escaleras, bajará y se dirigirá a la salida, quiere irse ya de ahí. Al atravesar el espacio entre los dos bloques de celdas del nivel superior, Jeff le llama.

Thomas se gira, Jeff termina de echar llave a la celda de Thor, quien en ese momento se acerca hasta los barrotes, seguramente guiado por la curiosidad. Jeff mete las llaves a su bolsillo, se alisa sus alborotados cabellos canosos y carraspea la garganta.

— Tom, el jefe me pidió que te quedarás al pase de lista de la hora muerta.

— ¡No puede ser! Jeff, estoy encerrado aquí desde hace más de 12 horas. Debe estar loco si piensa que estoy rindiendo lo suficiente.

Loki se lleva las manos a la cara, tiene que acallarse un grito de frustración. Cuando vuelve la mirada hacia el frente, descubre los ojos aterrados de Thor que mueve su cabeza en una constante negativa. Jeff llega hasta su lado y él tiene que quitar la mirada del rubio para ver a los ojos a su compañero.

— Ordenes de arriba, joder. Deja de quejarte — Jeff sonríe mostrando los dientes, en una mueca de burla — Además, estarás más horas con tu príncipe azul.

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso estás molesto porque tú seguirás en tu puesto de mierda y a mí me dan un delicioso aumento?

La cara de Jeff se desencaja, Loki ríe.

— Es una broma Jeff, tienes que recuperar tu sentido del humor — Tom le da una palmada en la espalda y su colega no sabe bien cómo reaccionar así que le dedica una sonrisa incómoda — Yo me encargo del pase de lista de la hora muerta.

Jeff avanza hacia el patio recreativo y Tom de verdad quisiera enterrarse en un agujero y no volver a salir. Camina hasta donde Chris.

— Loki, por lo que más quieras. No te quedes más tiempo — Thor toma sus manos atravesando la reja, su mirada tiene una angustia que él percibe muy bien — Estás en peligro, del real.

— Thor, cariño. Llevas con esa cantaleta más de un año. — Loki entrelaza sus dedos con los del rubio — ¿No vas a felicitarme por mi nuevo puesto?

— Tu nuevo puesto es lo que nos va a causar problemas. Sabes que tienes enemigos, no van a dejar que tengas más poder en Marion. Hazme caso, para ellos ese día es hoy.

Loki alza su mirada, detrás de Thor, unos ojos azules lo escrutan. El tipo alza la mano en una señal que Tom interpreta como _"No te preocupes por mí"_

— Vamos Thor, sabes que soy bastante codicioso.

— No bromees Loki. Todo esto lo haces por tu madre — hay una pausa incómoda, Chris alza la mirada y le implora con los ojos — ¿Le pediste a Stark ese puesto?

Un silencio se genera entre ambos, Tomas aprieta con fuerza las manos de Chris, se recarga un momento en los barrotes y siente la frente del reo 49.

— No he vuelto a pedirle un solo favor.

— Entonces vete, deja todo esto.

— ¿Y mañana? ¿Y el día después de mañana? No puedo huir, no puedo pasar mi vida escapando.

— Loki, te lo he dicho, yo puedo pagar el tratamiento...

Tom suelta sus manos en un arrebato, mira hacia el suelo por un momento y se aleja de la celda, moviendo su mano en una señal rápida de despido. Escucha el gruñido de Thor y siente su corazón estrujarse.

* * *

 _[...] IV, Destrúyeme las murallas [...]_

Eran las 7 de la noche, Loki caminaba de un lado del pasillo hasta el otro extremo. Mirada al frente, pasos discretos, como una marcha fúnebre. Ese día, el pasillo de las celdas de aislamiento albergaban a solo un prisionero. El reo 94, quien, desde el asesinato de Greg, permaneció encerrado ahí en espera de un juicio por homicidio a un guardia. Llevaba 2 meses enteros confinado en esos cuartos asfixiantes, con una puerta de metal pesado que lo alejaba de todo el exterior, una pequeña rendija, en la que se introducen sus alimentos, es la única forma de mirar fuera de ese agujero. Seguro 94 debía estar muy a gusto en ellas.

El tipo tenía cadena perpetua. Y nadie lo visitaba. ¿Qué más daba que matara a un guardia?

Gracias a ese episodio traumático, Loki aprendió algo valioso. El verdadero poder no lo daba el dinero o las drogas, lo daba el no tener nada que perder y ahí comprendió que era vulnerable, como cualquier otro en Marion.

Un golpe en la única puerta que da al exterior lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, otro guardia abrió y Tom sintió verdadera sorpresa al encontrar, frente a él, a Virginia Potts. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta y sus ojos que lo fulminaron como si fuese un parásito en su vida. Esa mujer era la segunda al mando en la institución, la mano derecha de Stark, la que tenía el poder de con una pluma cambiar por completo el futuro de cualquier reo. Ella es la mujer de los expedientes e historiales, la que cuenta la única verdad de Marion.

Virginia le extendió unas hojas, él las leyó con atención y soltó un suspiro.

— Así que hoy serás tú la encargada del circuito de cámaras ¿Qué pasó con Hogan?

— Una emergencia médica, no volverá en unos 5 días. Así que tendrás que tolerarme a mí.

Loki soltó un amargo bufido que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer, quien hizo una mueca con los labios que demostraban su nefasto humor. Virginia apretó los labios, inhaló aire con extremo cuidado y luego escupió su veneno.

— Que Tony tenga tantos privilegios contigo solo me orienta a pensar que has estado actuando de su puta.

Tomas comprendió, de tajo, el porqué de su hostilidad. Y no supo si debía sentirse superior por generar aquellas detestables emociones en la Subdirectora de Régimen, u odiarse porque la tipa tenía razón.

Optó por sus salidas habituales. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Devastada porque tu amado jefe prefiere follar culos?

Ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

— No juegues conmigo Thomas. Un guardia común no tiene otro remedio que arrastrarse por beneficios, así sea como una perra en celo. Después de lo ocurrido con Greg tuviste miedo de que te sucediera lo mismo y le rogaste a Tony porque te cambiara a la zona de las celdas de aislamiento — Virginia le arrebató las hojas — ¿No te da lástima tu situación?

Thomas apretó los puños cuando ella le dio la espalda, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando lo que tenía guardado de meses, de pronto, explotó.

— Claro que me da lástima mi situación. ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo no empecé a trabajar aquí para esto, yo solo quería... yo tengo un motivo para estar aquí. Y no me importará arrastrarme si consigo lo que me propongo. Pero no creas que voy orgulloso por la vida con esta cruz a cuestas. — Una torcida risa le cruzó el rostro — En otro caso, nunca le habría abierto mis piernas a Stark. ¿No es igual de patética la mujer que lo mira a lo lejos, sin poder alcanzarlo nunca?

Virginia le miró por encima del hombro, sonrío y Tom no supo con qué intención. Luego salió del pasillo y lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas de rabia.

Inhaló tan fuerte como pudo y contó hasta 20 antes de soltar el aire. Cuando nuevamente el sonido de la clave siendo ingresada, le advirtieron de que la puerta volvería a abrirse. Destensó los músculos de su cuello para relajarse y volver a su postura de tipo tranquilo con la lengua afilada. Eso siempre sería la mejor defensa para él, que no tenía poder dentro de Marion y que, como había señalado Potts, solo se arrastraba para sobrevivir un día más dentro de la prisión.

Tal y como había tenido que hacer el reo 94, para no morir a manos de Creel.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tom estaba preparando su lengua para dañar a la Subdirectora, pero no pudo decir nada. Los guardias entraron empujando a Chris Hemsworth, Tom tardó en reaccionar.

— ¿En qué celda lo metemos?

Tom introdujo la llave en la celda al final del pasillo, era la que tenía más cerca y no quiso demostrar su confusión. Uno de sus compañeros le dio un puntapié al rubio y a trompicones lo metió en la celda, le quitó las esposas y le indicó con la mirada que echara llave. Thomas obedeció, aún sorprendido por la repentina visita.

— En 10 meses no había dado problemas. Supongo que la prisión termina por enloquecernos a todos — El segundo guardia le alcanzó los papeles del traslado. Tom firmó y ahí leyó claramente el motivo del castigo: Una pelea en el comedor. Según el guardia había sido todo un espectáculo cuando el 49 le había roto los dientes a otro reo, así descuidadamente al medio día. Eso había puesto, de pronto, a dos de las bandas del penal en un forcejeo mutuo. Por incitar el problema, Rhodey había decidido que merecía confinamiento y apoyado por el jefe de centro, se le asignó 2 semanas en las celdas de aislamiento.

Los guardias cerraron la puerta y Loki se quedó solo en el pasillo, con 2 reos en sus respectivas celdas. Avanzó de un extremo al otro, moviendo su macana de arriba hacia abajo. Sus manos inquietas necesitaban algo en lo que distraerse, pero en ese escaso pasillo de metro y medio de ancho, no había más alternativa que sofocarse en sus propias ideas. Tom esperó un rato, miró su reloj y contó exactamente 30 minutos en los que no hubo más que el tic-tac acompasado.

— Dime, Chris. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con esta locura? — No hay respuesta, aunque Loki sabe que dentro de esa celda se escucha su voz — No sé si sentirme alagado o temeroso de esta obsesión conmigo.

Una risa es la respuesta y Loki se siente satisfecho con el resultado. En todos estos años ha aprendido que solo hace falta una pequeña provocación y luego el silencio para poder averiguar las verdades de los corazones.

— Eres un tipo narcisista ¿Verdad?

— Un poco, supongo. Pero tú eres muy transparente. A pesar de los abusos de este penal, nunca te metiste en una pelea. Hasta ahora.

Loki sigue caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo.

— Hay peleas de las que no se puede huir, Tom. — Algo en la forma de pronunciar su nombre le irritó, chasqueó la lengua mientras continuó su recorrido de un lado a otro, como un robot. — A diferencia tuya, que huiste hasta estas celdas. ¿O acaso te gusta follar con Stark a cambio de favores?

En un movimiento Thomas tomó su PR.24 y golpeó la puerta de la celda, el metal sonó en un tono que le molestó hasta el tímpano.

— ¿Qué sucede en esta prisión que parece que todo gira alrededor de la verga de Stark? — Loki alzó la mirada directo a la cámara de vigilancia — ¿Acaso mi vida es tan insignificante para que solo tenga valor en función de lo que el señor Antonhy desea? ¡Maldita sea! No voy a su despacho y me pongo en cuatro porque quiera o lo desee. Él es un bastardo que se complace mostrando su poder a través de la sumisión. Y luego vienes tú aquí a hacerme una escena de celos. ¡De celos, Chris!

— ¡Entonces no escapes! No escapes de mí y de esto que estás sintiendo... que estamos sintiendo. ¡Ni siquiera intentes negarlo! Tú y yo lo sabemos, lo sabemos desde siempre.

— ¡Por supuesto! Claro, es eso. Es tu estúpido romanticismo creciendo ingenuo dentro de ti. ¿Quién soy yo, para ir contra tus deseos? ¿Por qué no nací valiente como tú, poderoso Thor? ¡Eh! — Loki caminó más rápido, fue un ir y venir frenético, la voz se le subió al pecho, la irá le dejó sordo — Porque claro, claro que quisiera ser como tú. Claro que me encantaría matar a golpes al tipo que acabara con mi paciencia, o que a la mínima molestia me diera igual romperle la boca a un pobre bastardo, ¡Espera! mejor, me encantaría ser esa clase de personas que les da completamente igual estar condenados a cadena perpetua, porque cuando ven a un tipo que se quieren follar, se le meterán hasta por los poros, porque joder, mírenme soy yo ¡Christopher Hemsworth! Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Ves a un pobre infeliz como yo y piensas _"¿Por qué no ir y destruirle más la existencia a ese parásito? ¡Aprovechémonos de su soledad!"_ Así que vas y te acercas a él con tu sonrisa perfecta, tus ojos azules de encanto y tu amabilidad enfermiza. ¿Y luego qué? ¡Pues como eres tan hijo de puta! Lo usas y luego lo desechas. ¿O no, Hemsworth?

— ¡Cállate! No tienes ni la mínima idea.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso crees que tengo experiencia ligándome a criminales con cadena perpetua?

— ¿Qué nadie ha sido sincero contigo en tu puñetera vida? ¡Te amo! Carajo. — Un golpe cimbró la puerta, Loki deduce que es un puñetazo al metal, le siguieron otros dos golpes que se pierden como eco dentro del minúsculo pasillo, su corazón se detuvo, casi para seguir acompasado a las palabras como puños que Chris soltó después — ¡Te amo! Amo tu mirada que se pierde a momentos dentro de tus pensamientos, tus cabellos negro ébano, amo la forma en la que te dejas absorber por un libro, amo tus dedos cuando pasas páginas absorto de este infierno. Amo tu sentido del humor, tus burlas, tu insano carisma. Amo hasta lo menos noble de ti.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Thomas detuvo su alegato cuando la puerta del exterior se volvió a abrir, Virginia Potts entró a paso veloz, cerrando detrás de ella. Él apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió su piel arder por la fuerte bofetada que la Subdirectora le dio.

— ¿Eso es todo Thomas Hiddleston? ¡Solo eres un cobarde! Huyendo así de tus propios sentimientos — Loki perdió la capacidad de respirar, los ojos de la pelirroja tenían lágrimas contenidas, luego lo golpeó con el puño en el pecho — Este mundo es una mierda, las personas son viles y mezquinas. Y aquí tienes a alguien regalándote sinceros sentimientos. ¡Tenías razón! Soy una mujer patética por esperar que un hombre despreciable como Stark algún día acepte que lo que siento por él no obedece a ningún mandato político, monetario o de interés. Pero Tony está tan cegado por la avaricia de su entorno, por los conflictos en los que creció, que es incapaz de creer en lo que siento.

— ¡Bien! Ahora resulta que Stark es la víctima aquí ¿Qué sigue Subdirectora?

— Sigue que tú vas a cerrar la puta boca, te sentarás aquí y escucharás a ese hombre hasta el final. Y luego — Hubo una pausa, Virginia se limpió las lágrimas de forma escueta con la yema de sus dedos, inhaló torpemente el aire que había perdido en su monólogo y lo miró directo a los ojos — Luego decidirás si eres mejor o peor que los que te pusieron aquí.

Virginia lo empujó hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la puerta de la celda de Thor. Caminó hasta la salida y luego se detuvo en seco.

— Apagaré el sistema de vigilancia y borraré lo que ya ha sido grabado. — Thomas la miró apretar los puños a tal nivel que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos — Thomas, yo aún quiero creer en el amor.

Cerró la puerta y el lugar se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Tom nunca había pensado en lo vulnerable que podía ser ante una mujer ciega de amor y dolor. Por un segundo se sintió fuera de Marion y lamentablemente, odio no poder recordar como vivía antes de encerrarse voluntariamente en esa prisión. ¿Quién fue él, antes de convertirse en un preso?

— Hiddleston. Tu apellido tiene una armonía digna de ti — La voz de Chris fue un susurro, casi como si pronunciara un poema. Thomas se golpeó mentalmente, estaba agotado. Quiso decirle que era un tonto, pero no sabía de qué forma eso mejoraría la situación. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda aún pegada al frío metal. — Yo no quería decirte lo que siento, porque claramente no iba a conducirme a ningún lugar. Pero fuiste tú y tu mirada la que me recordaron que, incluso recluido aquí, seguía vivo. Pensé en acabar con todo cuando me transfirieran a Marion, el día de mi llegada pensaba ahorcarme con las sábanas de la habitación.

Loki tardó un poco en responder, no supo cuánto. Una opresión en el pecho le hizo perder el aire, agitado intentó recobrar la compostura, pero la sonrisa de Thor se le diluyó en la imagen creada por su mente, en imaginarse a él, llegando a la celda y viéndolo muerto. Si lo hubiera hecho el primer día que llegó a la prisión, a él no le podría haber dado más que indiferencia y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco de lástima. ¿Pero ahora?

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Escuchaste mi estúpido nombre y pensaste que era el destino? Suenas a ese tipo de personas.

— No es un nombre estúpido. Es tu nombre especial ¿No? Por eso te molesta que lo pronuncien con tanta confianza.

Tom apretó sus puños, su brazo derecho cayó por su propio peso hasta el suelo. El izquierdo se fue directo a sus dientes, haciendo un intento vano por ahogar un grito de rabia.

— Siempre pensé que eras un tipo que no escapaba de lo que se le pusiera enfrente, así que tu confesión sobre suicidarte, es desalentadora. ¿Qué puedo pensar de mí, que siempre escapo?

Loki intentó cambiar el tema y redirigir la conversación hacia el rubio. Pero al final, la pregunta autocrítica, se le coló sin que se diese cuenta.

— Creo que mi forma de escapar ha sido siempre esa, los puños, la temeridad, la locura. Pero no soy ningún hombre que merezca respeto por ello.

— ¿Por qué mataste a Jim Urban? — Loki, después de meses de conversaciones superficiales que, odiaba admitirlo, habían llenado su corazón en esos tiempos de infinita soledad, por fin se había atrevido a formular la pregunta que consideraba el pretexto perfecto para poner un muro entre ellos dos. No era su condición de reo y guardia, porque para Loki, él y Thor eran igual de prisioneros de New Alcatraz, sino su condición de asesino. — Eres el tipo más torpe que he conocido, un gigante de casi dos metros que se pasea por una de las prisiones federales más estrictas y con mayor número de bandas al interior, con una sonrisa estúpida que parece gritarle al mundo que estás lleno de positivismo o que eres un idiota y quieres una golpiza. La imagen de asesino no me encaja, no aún.

— Si tienes esperanzas de que haya sido encerrado injustamente, lo siento. Yo lo maté — Loki se mordió el pulgar derecho, sintió las venas de sus sienes palpitar — Jim era un tipo detestable, pero no pensé que fuese esa clase de persona, ahora viéndome en esta situación, me doy cuenta que él, como yo, llevamos un demonio dentro. Jim fue enviado a las bancas mientras mi fama iba creciendo dentro del equipo y a nivel mundial. En el partido de la final, el mariscal lo sacó del campo y me puso a mí en su lugar. Cuando regresamos en el medio tiempo, encontramos un rastro de sangre en los lockers que corría, en gotas, hasta las duchas.

Loki comenzó a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, esperaba que Chris le contase que no había sido él, que había sido un error. Pero su sincero relato estaba derrumbando esos muros que construyeron alrededor de sus propios misterios. Tom aún quería dejar esos bloques de concreto ahí, separándolos. ¿Qué pasa después de eso? ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?

— Mi prometida pensó en darme una sorpresa, un regalo por haber llegado a la final. Así que se coló en los vestuarios en un mal momento. La encontré en las duchas, visiblemente golpeada, desnuda y con sangre en su cara y muslos. Jim estaba ahí, a medio vestir y empapado por el agua de las regaderas. No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos sin decir nada, otros jugadores llegaron al lugar. Pero era Jim Urban, el hijo de un senador, intocable aun cuando se le atrapara en el acto. Fandral, uno de mis amigos, fue el único que se movió. Ayudó a Jane a levantarse, lloraba tendida en el suelo. Los demás murmuraron cosas, algunos salieron de la escena. Lo pensé, Loki. Lo pensé. Nadie le daría un castigo a Urban por nada de lo que hiciera. ¿Y sabes? Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

— Así que, protegiendo a tu amada, cometiste un asesinato.

Tom escuchó una risa detrás de la puerta, dedujo que Chris se había sentado al igual que él y ahora estaban espalda con espalda, separados por una gruesa capa de metal.

— Te lo he dicho, Tom. No soy esa excelente persona. Al inicio pensé que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, que yo estaba protegiéndola. Pero con el paso de los golpes, tuve la revelación. Lo estaba haciendo por mí. Por mi ego herido, por la impotencia de su posición de poder, porque tal vez este mounstro violento e impulsivo siempre estuvo dentro de mí, esperando salir con cualquier excusa. Yo lo maté porque quería hacerlo. Y después no supe como convivir con eso, como seguir descubriéndome así.

— Tu familia lo sabe ¿No? Por eso continúas recibiendo dinero de su parte. Y por eso aquella visita conyugal. — Loki apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, el alivio de que Chris fuese como un mortal más, humano y caótico, le confortó el alma. Ser perfecto no era posible en este mundo, y pensar que él estaba cerca, lo hacía sentir inferior en muchos sentidos. Así que un peso se quitó de encima para poner sobre ellos otra duda inquietante —¿La amas?

— No me des esperanzas con esa pregunta. ¿Tú me amas?

— Responder con otra pregunta es trampa.

— Estás asustado de esto ¿No? — Tom escuchó a su mayor soltar un largo suspiro, casi atormentado — Perdí todo. Mi familia, mi carrera, mi vida. No había nada hasta que el destino nos puso aquí. Sé que es torpe de mi parte, pero cuando te conocí, sentí que había algo que hasta yo podía hacer. ¿Sabes? Si podía estar a tu lado, habría un propósito para mí. Algo por lo que no morir. Yo también tengo miedo, podrías quebrarme si quisieras y ni me molestaría por ello.

— Yo no soy así, Chris. Tengo cosas que quiero proteger, aún.

— Sentía que me era suficiente estar a tu lado, que mantendría el perfil bajo y me comportaría como un cachorro obediente. — Thor ríe bajo — Hasta el día que me besaste en mi celda.

— Muérete Chris. ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

— Claro, por lo menos en parte. ¿Quién te manda a tener esos ojos?

Tomas sonríe, no sabe si de alivio o de verdadera rendición.

— Mi madre.

— ¿Eh?

— Mi madre es la que tiene estos ojos. Y también fue ella la que me puso el nombre de Loki, era maestra de literatura y tenía una fascinación por los relatos nórdicos.

— Una elección interesante.

— Ella decía que Loki era un personaje incomprendido, colocado en el lado de la maldad cuando su naturaleza era ambivalente. Causaba el caos, pero era también el que ayudaba a restaurar el orden.

— Tienes una madre genial ¿Verdad?

— La tengo. Y es por ella que estoy metido en todo esto y no me importa. — Loki se recogió sobre sí mismo, llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y clavó su rostro entre ellas — Mi padre nos dejó hace tiempo, siempre hemos sido ella y yo. Hace unos meses le diagnosticaron leucemia. Y la droga ayuda a pagar sus medicamentos.

— Eres admirable, Loki.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos grises, no había contado a nadie de eso, se sentía tan solo y miserable. Volvió a bajar su cabeza y a esconderse abrazado a sí mismo. Nunca pensó que alguien escogería esa palabra para describirlo.

— A ti te viene bien el apodo de Thor. Eres un bruto impulsivo metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman.

— Eso mismo me dijiste la primera vez que comimos juntos.

— Lo sé, Chris. Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

— No hay futuro para mí, no puedo hacer promesas, no puedo darte mucho. Pero soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma. Y no te pediré nada. Solo déjame quererte.

— Yo no soy un conformista Thor. Soy un exigente, soy un demandante, soy un posesivo enfermo que querrá todo de ti si me dejas probarte.

— Eso está bien, todo está bien. Yo también soy un posesivo, a mi manera. Aquella tarde de la visita de Jane, le mentí. Por primera vez en mi vida, mentí. Le dije que no necesitaba seguir atada a mí, que la amaba demasiado para hacerla permanecer junto a un preso de por vida. Ella lloró, me pidió perdón, me dijo que no se iría. Le rogué. Le rogué porque yo quiero ser egoísta, quiero dedicarme a lo único que ahora me tiene vivo. A ti. Y odio hacer las cosas a medias.

— ¡Con un carajo! Follen ya. Estoy harto de esta mierda.

Tom se puso de pie azorado por la interrupción del reo 94. Había olvidado su mundana existencia. La ira le corrió por las venas, había dejado de ser sangre para convertirse en fuego. Pateó la puerta del asesino de Greg, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y desprendió el teaser de su cinturón. Abrió la puerta de metal y encontró al preso 94 acostado en la pequeña cama, encogido y con la manta hasta las orejas. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al verlo ahí.

Loki torció una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes qué? Es un magnífico consejo.

Encendió el teaser y en un movimiento descargó toda su ira en el cuerpo del reo que se contrajo en espasmos antes de desmayarse. Después, abrumado por sus propios impulsos salió de la celda, la cerró con llave y un poco torpe, con un largo suspiro de por medio, Thomas decidió quitar la última barrera que quedaba entre él y Hemsworth.

Deslizó la llave y cuando el mecanismo interno abrió la puerta, Loki la empujó con una patada. Thor se levantó a tropezones, confundido. Sus ojos azules eran una luz en la oscuridad de la celda, Tomas estaba harto de sí mismo y de vivir lamentándose lo que no tenía, que en un momento había decidido ya mandar todo al carajo.

Thor iba a decir algo, apenas pudo hacer un sonido de sorpresa cuando Loki le alcanzó con la mano y le besó. No fue un beso temeroso, fue un beso hambriento. Tom le mordió el labio inferior, le paseo la lengua por las encías y lo forzó a abrir la boca. El rubio le rodeo con sus brazos la cadera, Tom sintió que aquél era un lugar seguro, el más seguro en el que hubiera estado. Unas lágrimas le traicionaron en el camino.

Tal vez eso era lo que quería. Quería sentirse protegido, dejar a un lado esa armadura que lo estaba matando por dentro. Sonrío ante la ironía.

Los labios de Thor se movieron envolviendo los propios, la cálida saliva de su labio interior lo estremeció, era deliciosa. Era adictiva.

— Tom... tú...

Su voz entrecortada, su respiración agitada, su boca indecisa entre seguir pronunciando palabras o tragarle entero.

— Loki. Llámame Loki. Y yo diré entre susurros tu nombre, Dios del trueno.

Thor le sujetó por sus muslos, en esa pequeña celda le tomó hasta subirlo a su vientre. Loki, se enredó como serpiente a sus caderas, besando con brusquedad sus labios, la comisura de estos, sus pómulos, su mandíbula. Las manos de Hemsworth subían por su espalda, habilidoso se deshacía de la tela, el contacto de sus calientes manos contra la fría piel de su espalda, le hicieron arquearse en una mueca de placer, su cabeza hacia atrás descubrió su cuello, y de pronto sintió la lengua de Thor, una lengua áspera y caliente que hicieron que su erección creciera y golpeara el vientre del reo 49.

Chris gruñó, gruñó como un animal en celo y lo siguiente que supo Loki, fue la sensación de los dientes del hombre que le había robado las murallas, encajarse en la carne de su cuello y bajar lamiendo hasta su clavícula.

Tomas recordó algo que su madre le contó con mucho cuidado. "Loki, los animales solo exponen su cuello con quienes se sienten en profunda confianza. Solo se muestran vulnerables porque saben que no los lastimarán". Loki apretó sus dientes para no gritar palabras de amor, al parecer había encontrado el carnívoro del que quería ser presa.

Por primera vez en su vida, pensó que ser vulnerable... estaba jodidamente bien.

Tan bien como el miembro de Thor frotándose contra su propia erección.

* * *

 _[...] IX, Soy en tus ojos [...]_

Thomas llega al pase de lista de la hora muerta, esa hora en que los reos salen a cumplir diversas actividades en el penal y donde cada jefe de área se hace cargo de sus internos, Loki avanza por las mesas del comedor revisando quienes del bloque B están para darles asistencia. Mira a Thor que permanece sentado conversando con su nuevo compañero de celda.

Su corazón da un vuelco al ver su nuevo corte. Aquella melena rubia tan maravillosa ahora era un cabello corto y fresco. Thomas tiene sentimientos encontrados, le encanta, lo hace ver muy sexy. Pero no puede negarse que extrañaría los dorados cabellos con los que lo conoció.

Camina cruzando el largo patio, quiere llegar a las escaleras. Necesita firmar su salida e irse a dormir. Se gira para despedirse de Thor con una sonrisa, los ojos azules lo atrapan una milésima de segundo, como si hubiera visto el universo en ellos.

De pronto es un despertar de conciencia. Loki parpadea confundido, mira a su alrededor y siente la fragilidad del cuerpo humano, sus sentidos alerta le avisan de pasos agitados que le siguen por la espalda. Años y años de práctica en lucha contra guerreros asgardianos le ayudan a girar su cuerpo y ver a Jeff perder la cordura y lanzarse hacia él con un cutter, justo un momento antes de que las luces se apaguen.

Gritos frenéticos se sacuden por todo el penal, no se ve nada y Loki se recuerda a sí mismo en la primera guerra contra los elfos oscuros, aterrorizado y torpe. La respiración agitada de Jeff le ayuda a saber su posición y esquivar un segundo intento, mete su brazo para desviar el arma, el filo de la navaja corta la piel de su mano. Loki aprieta los dientes de dolor.

— Stark te manda saludos, Tom.

La voz de la envidia y el rencor, él la conoce bien. Pero hay una voz más fuerte que opaca esa muestra de desprecio. Loki escucha la voz de su hermano, un grito desgarrador que le rompe el alma, piensa en él, cayendo del Bisfrost. Al sentir el peso de Jeff sobre él, Loki intenta quitárselo de encima, pero la fuerza de Thomas no le ayuda, siente el filo clavársele en alguna parte del vientre y un auténtico pavor se apodera de él cuando ese mismo filo se mueve desgarrándolo en una línea horizontal.

— Parece que el que va a obtener un aumento soy yo, infeliz.

El pelinegro no presta atención al parásito que lo intenta matar. Loki tiene ganas de reír, tal vez Tom termine con una cicatriz como la que le quedó después de "morir" en Svartalfheim. Vuelve a escuchar la voz de Thor, el dolor de su corazón, sabe, es el dolor de Tom. Loki tiene que recordarse que en esta dimensión no es un guerrero experimentado ni su hermano es el Dios del Trueno, porque, aunque sus reflejos son rápidos, el cuerpo de Tom no está capacitado para seguirle el paso a su mente.

Gritos, malditos gritos.

Los guardias pidiendo ayuda por la radio, los francotiradores gritando por órdenes. Alguien rogando por luz.

Mesas cayendo, cuerpos chocando, el caos.

Le gusta el caos.

Cuando lo provoca él.

— ¡Loki! Por favor, responde. ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

Las luces se encienden, Thomas mira su propio charco de sangre, pero no es eso lo que le duele. Es ver a Thor, su Thor, su inocente e imbécil novio, empapado de sangre, sosteniendo una navaja — seguramente hurtada de la barbería — con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro desfigurado en horror y a sus pies un reo y el mismo Jeff. Los dos muertos.

Muertos a manos de Thor.

Muertos por su culpa.

Thor ha matado por él.

— Loki, no me dejes, no me dejes ¡Por favor!

— Mentiroso. Me prometiste que no me pedirías nada.

La voz se le corta, no siente el aire.

— No me hagas esto. No lo hagas.

Pero Thomas no puede con esa imagen, no puede con las robustas y rasposas manos sosteniendo su cara, con los ruegos y el llanto. Loki prefiere el silencio.

Y cierra los ojos.


	5. Soltar o cobijarse

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Soltar o Cobijarse**

 _Resumen: Loki tiene que tomar decisiones y hacerlo mientras Peter Parker te interrumpe, no es fácil_

* * *

— ¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Maldito estúpido!

Cuando el aire vuelve a sus pulmones y sus ojos encuentran la claridad al abrirse, Serrure se descubre sudando frío, con la respiración agitada y las uñas encajadas a los descansabrazos del sillón de la sala de té del Santom Sactorum.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya pasó.

Es entonces cuando Serrure se da cuenta que Stephen está de rodillas mirándole preocupado, una mano en su rodilla y la otra sobre su mejilla, Serrure alza su mano y se percata que todo su cuerpo tiembla, toma entre sus dedos los del mayor y cierra los ojos un momento aferrándose al calor de la delgada mano.

— Dijiste que no dolería.

Suspira el ojiverde sin abrir los ojos, en su memoria está muy fresca la imagen del reo 49 con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre manchada de su rostro.

— En teoría nada debería dolerte, trasladé tu alma al cuerpo de un tú en otro plano dimensional, eso significa que tu cuerpo no se verá afectado sino el del contenedor... ¿Qué te duele?

Serrure suelta el aire y aparta la mano, un deje de molestia se instala en su pecho, no puede contestar "el corazón" porque aquello solo preocuparía al médico, pero era verdad. El dolor desgarrador que Tom sintió ante la imagen del final de su vida, se traspasó a su alma de alguna manera.

— Nada, solo ha sido muy intenso.

El joven abre los ojos y se pone en pie aunque su cuerpo tambalea por momentos, cuando alza la vista se percata de dos cosas, es de noche. Ha pasado en esa dimensión una vida y en su propio espacio-tiempo apenas han sido unas horas. Lo segundo es más incómodo, es ver a un idiota rubio dormido de brazos cruzados en su sillón largo verde olivo.

— Donald estaba preocupado y quiso quedarse.

— Tan preocupado que ni siquiera mis gritos lo despertaron ¡Por las nornas!

Serrure se muerde el labio, ahora usa expresiones que antes desconocía y encima lo siente natural. Cuando la mano de Strange se posa en su hombro, Loki se la aparta con un ademán, mientras corre hacia su habitación.

— ¿No quieres hablar sobre...?

— ¡Lo que quiero es que saques a ese neandhertal de aquí! — Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación intenta calmar su respiración y no girar a mirar a su mentor que le ha seguido levitando con la capa — Y solo necesito un tiempo a solas, dormiré, eso es todo.

Gira la perilla y se topa con la profunda oscuridad de su habitación, casi en automático sus manos forman un sello de magia verde que se coloca como un candado en la puerta. Serrure siente que las piernas le hormiguean y se sienta al borde de su cama, mira el reloj y comprueba que su viaje dimensional duró "tal solo" 14 horas.

14 horas en las que conoció tan variados sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones que cualquiera podría volverse loco. Ver a Donald en su sillón fue el colmo de cualquier calamidad, con su cabello corto, su rostro sereno al dormir, sus largas pestañas tan exactamente iguales al último día en que Tom vio a Chris. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sabiendo que aquellas emociones no le pertenecen, no son suyas sino de Thomas.

Se recuesta por un momento y cierra los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero es imposible. Apenas los cierra, imágenes como una vida se cuelan en sus pesadillas, sentimientos mezclados y sensaciones de desgarro y tristeza. Después de tres intentos sin resultados deseados, Serrure comprende que no podrá dormir sin remembrar el rostro desencajado y roto de Chris mirando morir a Tom.

El iluso Thomas que se enamoró de un reo condenado a cadena perpetua. ¿Cómo uno de sus Yoes en otra dimensión podía ser tan irracional y entregado? Porque sí, como Stephen le explicó, su alma entraba al contenedor pero aunque su cuerpo no sufría, su alma recibía todo el daño ¿Sino qué más iba a explicar las arcadas incontrolables ante el recuerdo del horror y el amor que experimentó al Tom saber que moriría? ¿Por qué lo único en lo que podía pensar ese otro él era en el miedo de dejar al reo 49 a su suerte, por qué solo podía culparse a sí mismo por abandonarle en Marion?

Serrure tiene que correr al baño de su habitación y volcar las nauseas en arcadas de líquido que sube por su garganta y le quema, las lágrimas por fin corren libres de sus ojos y se combinan con la mucosidad de su nariz. Ahí, sentado en el suelo del frío baño con medio estómago ido por el retrete, Serrure se da cuenta de la enorme mierda en la que se ha metido.

Se pone de pie y lava su rostro con el agua helada, luego regresa a su habitación y enciende una flama verde en su mano derecha que deja levitando en el aire y que ilumina la habitación. Toma el pizarrón en el que ha apuntado su rutina y tareas diarias los últimos 3 años y que jamás imaginó que usaría para ponerle un poco de orden a su caótica crisis de identidad.

Así que toma el plumón negro e intenta organizar el lío interno, escribe:

Serrure: (porque poner YO, en este momento de su vida sería irrelevante, ya no sabe ni dónde empieza ni donde termina su _"Yo")_ Reencarnación del Dios de las mentiras de la tierra 420. Huérfano de 8 años que fue adoptado por Stephen Strange al introducir en él el alma del Loki de la tierra 616. Actualmente 20 años de edad.

Donald Blake: Un estúpido que vino a arruinar mi vida. Fin.

— Serrure muerde la tapa del plumón mientras frunce el ceño, luego sigue apuntando —

Dios del Trueno de la tierra 420. Castigado por Odín por desobedecer sus órdenes y perseguir a la reencarnación de su hermano, el Dios de las Mentiras. Actualmente cardiólogo viviendo su vida como humano normal. En la línea original del tiempo tendría que haberse encontrado con Serrure.

Dios de las Mentiras: La única forma que encuentro para referirme al Loki de la tierra 420, un aparente psicópata que traicionó a su reino y murió.

Loki Odinson 616: El Loki de Stephen, su alma fue transportada al cuerpo de Serrure para evitar que desapareciera. Príncipe de Asgard e hijo de Odín. Mantiene la mayoría de sus memorias bloqueadas.

— Serrure hace una pausa mientras mira su pizarra, intenta pensar en un nombre adecuado para el Thor al que busca, podría solo colocar "Thor 616" pero de alguna manera eso no le parece correcto, porque conoce sus ojos desde que tiene 8 años, escucha su voz en sueños, a veces puede olerlo si el sueño es muy vivido y encima, puede escucharlo en los truenos, incluso cuando está despierto —

Mi Thor: 

— Lo tacha —

Thor: 

— ¿No es Donald también Thor? golpea su frente contra la pizarra, lo tacha. ¿Por qué no usó el plumón de agua? ¿Cómo fue a confundirse con el de aceite? Otro golpe a la pizarra, ahora toma el plumón que sí se borra y sigue —

Solo Thor: Dios del Trueno de la tierra 616, hermano mayor de Loki, apareció un día frente a Stephen severamente herido y le pidió rescatar a Loki, luego desapareció entre las dimensiones escapando de algo. Desconocemos su paradero y los motivos de su huida. La única forma de encontrarlo es hacer que reconozca el alma de Loki 616 que yace dentro de Serrure.

Borra el nombre nuevamente, toma el plumón de aceite y coloca _"Mi Thor"_. Puede estar loco, sí, no se lo iba a negar, pero siente que es el único nombre adecuado para esa pizarra. Ese Thor es lo único real en todo ese cuento mal contado por Stephen. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, cada vez es más complicado confiar en el hombre que le adoptó y sacó de la miseria, lo único que confirma lo que dice, es ese hombre en sus sueños con ojos como el mar.

Hasta este momento lo único seguro en el caos de su mente es el recuerdo de esos sueños, si tiene que aferrarse a ese Thor, lo hará.

Tocan la puerta.

— Loki — Serrure aprieta los puños, es la voz de Donald — Sé que no quieres que nadie te moleste, cuando mi hermano sellaba su habitación no había nada que lo sacara de ahí... bueno, una vez hubo algo pero, agh, olvídalo, divago. Mira, soy un torpe que puede quedarse dormido aún siendo un invitado pero no me dormiría a mitad de una operación.

Serrure de verdad quisiera conocer más de su magia para romper la puerta en la frente de Donald Blake.

— Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de que soy un poco tonto — Serrure concuerda en el calificativo más no en la intensidad — siempre contarás conmigo. Si quieres hablar de algo, sabes donde estoy.

Luego solo se escuchan los pesados pasos de Donald por el pasillo. Serrure mira su reloj de runas y, por fin, atina a que lo que creía ser una runa, en realidad es un talismán. Serrure ahora sabe esto pero no consigue recordar qué significa . El joven quiere reír por el detalle de Strange, y luego ponerse a llorar.

Son las 3:30 am.

Tiene tiempo de sobra para acercarse a su escritorio, colgar a la vista el pizarrón y sentarse para abrir la libreta más cercana y comenzar a escribir los recuerdos que llegaron a él durante el asesinato de Tom.

[...]

El joven escucha los ligeros pasos de Sthepen por el pasillo y el tintineo de la porcelana contra el metal de los cubiertos, se gira sobre el asiento de su escritorio y quita el sello de la puerta y la abre con un solo movimiento de dedos.

Strange le sonríe y se permite entrar a su habitación con la bandeja del desayuno, Serrure cierra el cuaderno y se sienta en su cama, al lado del hechicero, son casi las 9 de la mañana.

— Estuve toda la noche poniendo orden al caos de recuerdos que tengo en la cabeza — El universitario toma el té y luego de un par de sorbos y de la mirada expectante de su tutor, prosigue — No me estás diciendo todo lo que sabes, no es pregunta, lo sé. El alma de Loki 616 ha vivido más de 500 años ¿Crees que esa cantidad de información es fácil de procesar? Tengo las memorias de toda una guerra contra los elfos de luz de Alfheimr que duró 300 años y solo he sacado una conclusión: Loki no buscaría a Thor ni aunque le amenazaran de muerte.

— Es verdad que ellos no tienen la relación más sana pero siguen siendo hermanos.

Stephen parte un pan de centeno, luego lo empuja en la boca de Serrure que no pone resistencia y se resigna a masticar y pasárselo con el té.

— Unos hermanos con muy mala comunicación, en mis memorias es evidente que Loki admiraba a Thor, pero sus sentimientos fueron cambiando a una envidia insana, a una constante comparación que le destruía desde dentro ¿Qué pasa si recupero todas las memorias y el alma de Loki se niega a buscar a Thor? ¿Realmente por qué necesitamos a Thor?

— Si el alma de Loki se niega, tendrás que pelear por el control Serrure, es tu cuerpo ¿recuerdas? — El pelinegro frunce el ceño pero Stephen mantiene su expresión seria, con esos ojos que parecen mirar lo profundo de su alma — En cuanto al por qué, aunque lo supieras no cambiaría nada, no te haría sentir ninguna responsabilidad y por tanto sería igual a no decírtelo.

Stephen pasa su dedo pulgar por su húmeda lengua, el joven se estremece ante la imagen, luego su dedo viaja a la comisura de los labios de Serrure, quitando las migajas con una sonrisa ladeada, apenas visible para cualquier otro que no fuese él.

— Prúebame.

Serrure toma la muñeca de su tutor, Stephen frunce el entrecejo con un ligero carmesí en los lóbulos de sus orejas y sus fosas nasales expandiéndose para dejar entrar el aire como si se le dificultara respirar.

— Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en dejar nuestra situación — El hechicero usa su otra mano para señalarse a sí mismo y luego a Serrure — para después de arreglar este problema, estos avances físicos están fuera de discusión.

El chico mira atento a su padre adoptivo intentando entender a qué se refiere, cuando lo capta, siente que su cara se incendia.

— ¿Acaso Donald te ha pegado su estupidez? ¡No me refería a eso! — Serrure le suelta y se pone de pie intentando crear distancia, escucha una risita ahogada, gira sorprendido de ver al Hechicero Supremo con un ligero ataque de risa, se siente afortunado de presenciar eso, es una lástima que no pueda decírselo — Me refiero a la verdad de esta búsqueda, dímelo y yo valoraré si me importa o no.

El mayor borra su sonrisa, aunque sus ojos vidriosos muestran sus auténticos sentimientos, y esa sensación de familiaridad hacen que Serrure quiera besarlo. Stephen suspira y se pone en pie, camina fuera de la habitación y el joven le sigue luego de quitar el hechizo de luz e insonorización de su habitación.

— Tu magia ha mejorado considerablemente ¿es gracias a las memorias? — Él asiente — a la magia practica que usaba Loki se le conoce como _galðr,_ recuerda que entre más controles el otro tipo de magia, el _seiðr,_ podrás recuperar tu consciencia dentro de los cuerpos que habites.

— A pesar de que dices que Loki era el más grande _seiðmaðr_ de los 9 reinos, sus memorias guardan muy poca información sobre ella. Si sigo así seré un espectador en cada dimensión que visite — Serrure aprieta los puños, clavando sus uñas en la piel de su propia mano hasta casi hacerla sangrar — Si tan solo la pudiera controlar tal vez Tom...

— ¿Quieres hablar...?

Stephen llega al ventanal del Santom Sactorum y levita con su capa en la posición de loto, Serrure suspira y se mantiene en el suelo.

— Quiero que dejes de evadir el tema, dime ya qué es tan urgente que requiere que busque al hermano de Loki por las dimensiones y esté aquí, jodiéndome la existencia.

— El Yggdrasil está muriendo. ¿Eso te dice algo? — Serrure cierra los ojos un momento, buscando pistas de la palabra usada, se lleva la mano en un puño a la boca y muerde el nudillo de su dedo indice. Luego niega. — Si para el mismo Loki era irrelevante, para ti, Serrure, será insignificante. No tiene sentido que tengamos esta conversación ahora.

El joven mago está por replicar cuando la puerta de la casa suena con golpes muy quedos, casi tímidos. Serrure se sostiene con sus dedos el puente de la nariz, Stephen levita hasta la puerta y el chico reencarnado sabe que su mentor usará ese pretexto para continuar evadiendo el tema, está por girarse y volver a su habitación cuando escucha una melodiosa voz desde fuera

 _"Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? Soy Peter, quiero devolverle algo a Serrure si es posible ¿Hola?"_

Stephen le mira con la duda en los ojos, Serrure solo se limita a mover la mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia, baja las escaleras y se acerca hasta la puerta y antes de dar vuelta a la perilla vuelve a mirar a su mentor.

— ¿No tienes que ir al hospital? _  
_

El hechicero entorna la mirada, casi como diciéndole que es un crédulo o un niño aún, a él no le agrada ea forma de verlo.

— Solo entré ahí para encontrarme con Donald, ahora que las cosas se han desarrollado de esta forma no veo la necesidad de volver.

El pelinegro siente que la mandíbula pierde fuerza y se cuelga, un idiota con la boca abierta, eso se siente.

— Todo este tiempo sufriendo por tu ausencia y todo para ti era un juego ¿Hay algo en lo que no me hayas mentido doctor de cuarta?

Stephen frunce el ceño y Serrure se percata de que sus cejas comienzan a tener canas también.

— Entiendo que estés molesto pero te recuerdo que, con o sin mentiras, te crecí durante 12 años ¡Merezco un poco de respeto! Sigo siendo tu mentor ¡Y también soy el Hechicero...!

Otro par de toques.

 _"Ammm disculpen... puedo escucharlos, sé que están ahí"_

Serrure gruñe cuando abre de un portazo y está por lanzar maldiciones hasta que se topa con los ojos de cachorro del chico frente suyo que le miran con alegría y luego la forma en la que extiende, casi en una ofrenda de paz, un casco dorado con cuernos larguísimos que, Serrure no lo recuerda claramente, pero que sabe es de Loki.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Pregunta Stephen, por los ojos de su mentor es fácil adivinar que lo ha visto antes, Serrure sonríe ante su expresión y lo ignora.

— Gracias por traerlo Peter, pudiste quedártelo.

— ¡Es un casco de oro puro con piedras preciosas! ¿Cómo podría?

Serrure alza una ceja ante el movimiento exagerado de manos y la velocidad del chico para hablar.

— ¿Le diste tu dirección? — Strange ladea la cabeza escudriñando a Parker, Serrure nota que no hay hostilidad, solo curiosidad y niega con la mano — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí chico?

— ¡Oh! llamé a Stark — Serrure palidece y jura que Stephen también, Peter los mira preocupado — no dije nada innecesario ¡Lo juro! Solo que tenía algo urgente que hablar contigo y bueno yo...

— Tony vendrá para acá el muy terco, tengo 30 llamadas sin contestar en mi buzón y no quiero verlo ahora mismo, demos una vuelta, Peter.

Serrure no quiere dar explicaciones porque no podría justificar que sus ojos han sentido lo que es ser follado sin piedad por el rostro de Stark, ni tampoco tiene ganas de mirar a quien mandó a asesinar a Thomas.

Con un movimiento de manos usa su magia verde y desaparece el casco en el acto, Stephen abre la boca, anonadado, y Serrure quiere morir de risa, una de las reglas del Hechicero Supremo es mantener su magia oculta, sus secretos solo eran de ellos. Hasta ahora. El joven mueve otra vez sus manos y se quita el pijama para reemplazarlo por unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y un suéter verde olivo. Peter se tapa los ojos con un sonrojo en todo el rostro.

— Loki, no puedes estar usando tu magia frente a extraños y lo sabes.

Su padre adoptivo le pone una mano en el hombro y la capa hace acto de querer enrollarlo y no dejarle salir, el ojiverde tuerce la boca con una sonrisa cruda.

— Estoy harto de mentiras, Stephen. Solo quiero iniciar una relación que no esté marcada por engaños y dobles identidades. Ahora, si me permites, me retiro — La reencarnación de Loki apuesta por sus conocimientos mágicos y abre un portal con la magia enseñada por Stephen, luego siente como algo se quiebra al interior de su pecho, como si estuviera cortando una liga invisible — esta es la última vez que uso su magia, querido mentor.

Toma a Peter, que aún tiene la cara de confusión y desaparece por el portal, no sin antes girar para notar las manos vueltas puños del Hechicero y su rostro de decepción.

[...]

Están sentados en una pequeña mesa de un café en las periferias de la ciudad, Perter juega con el popote de su frappe cappuchino. Serrure se limita a darle sorbos al café amargo que humea entre sus dedos.

— ¡No sé qué decir! No sé si pienso que es lo más increíble que he escuchado o que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

A Loki le agrada el niño.

Serrure se limita a asentir sin saber por qué le ha contado todo a un completo desconocido, ¿qué si tenía un crush con Stark? ese ni era su asunto ni motivo suficiente para ponerse autobiográfico ¡oh no! espera, su vida ya no era suya, era un recopilatorio de pedazos de almas y reencarnaciones bromistas del destino. Además si a eso sumabas a sus yos interdimensionales, tenías un cóctel de personalidades. Resumió la historia de Thomas con el reo 49 con una sola frase _"Amor prohibido, en un mal lugar, eran un par de idiotas que morirían uno por el otro"_ luego fingió pasar del tema. No estaba preparado para hablar de ellos, no ahora.

— No te gustaría — concibe mirando el fondo de su taza como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas del Universo — Un día eres uno, al día siguiente tu mundo entero se cae a pedazos. Un día eres el afortunado mendigo que fue rescatado por un hombre bondadoso, al día siguiente la reencarnación de un loco homicida, un día eres el hijo pródigo para luego ser una simple herramienta, un contenedor.

— Podrías ser lo que tú quisieras... —Serrure, que hasta ese momento vivía absorto en el fondo de su taza, tiene que alzar los ojos para regañar a Peter por tremendo comentario, el chico lo nota porque de inmediato sonríe con esos ojos que podrían ser armas letales— de hecho también por eso pasé a buscarte hoy, para proponerte algo... aunque con el lío que tienes en tu vida entendería que no quisieras nada.

— Continúa.

— He pensado en una iniciativa de ayuda ciudadana, yo tengo un par de habilidades que podrían ayudar a la gente común del vecindario, ya sabes, esas cosas de las que no se ocupa la policía, tú tienes tu magia y esos hechizos...

— Y múltiples personalidades junto con una crisis existencial. No creo que jugar a policías y ladrones en este momento me vaya a ser útil, Peter.

El castaño da un sorbo larguísimo a su frappe, casi con las mejillas rojas, Serrure no sabe si por la falta de aliento o por el enojo.

— ¿Seguro que no eres el alma gemela de Stark? Contestaron cosas muy similares...

Serrure siente un escalofrío.

— ¿Celoso? — Peter niega repetidas ocasiones volviendo a meterse el popote a la boca y succionando el fondo del vaso — Ya tengo suficiente siendo "el alma gemela" de un idiota rubio. No quisiera serlo de un egocéntrico narcicista como Stark, suerte con eso Pete.

— ¡Ah! No estoy celoso ni quiero ser su alma... es ridículo.

Él se cruza de brazos. Serrure no sabe cómo puede haber una persona tan mala mintiendo.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia con él, por cierto?

— Nada interesante, Edward es popular en cualquier comunidad científica, solo lo conocía así — Peter juega con los cordones de su sudadera roja, sin mirar a Serrure — luego nos cruzamos en un concurso de ciencias, no parecía tan pedante como decían los rumores. Le propuse esta misma iniciativa y contra todo pronóstico, aceptó.

Serrure abre los ojos, realmente impresionado.

— Trabajamos un poco juntos, luego lo encontré teniendo sexo con mi novia y todo se fue al diablo, un idiota, como pude comprobar. Pero piénsalo Serrure, puedes empezar a ser lo que tú quieras...

— Mmm puede ser — Al joven mago le pica la curiosidad pero más que nada la oportunidad de salir de debajo de las alas de Stephen y del "destino" al lado de Donald — cuéntame más de esta iniciativa.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está sobrevolando por los edificios de la ciudad tomado de la cintura por un chico torpe que solo los mantiene fuera del suelo con un compuesto sintético de dudosa resistencia.

— ¡Esto suena a muy mala idea! ¿Tienes experiencia haciendo esto?

Serrure aún teme a las alturas, aunque está seguro que ese miedo pertenece a alguno de los Lokis con los que tiene conexión, no puede evitar sentir vértigo y un vacío en el estómago al mirar sus pies fuera del suelo.

— ¡Se supone que los magos vuelan! ¿Cómo es que tú no?

Grita Peter de regreso mientras dispara otra de las redes y se balancea al edificio de enfrente, Serrure encaja hasta las uñas en la cintura del chico y termina por cerrar los ojos, meter la cara en el hombro de Peter y rezarle al padre de todos.

— Se supone que eres inteligente ¡y te crees un cliché tan viejo! — Grita. Después escucha a Peter farfullar, luego siente como lo sueltan, Serrure siente cómo cae en la nada y pega un grito estrepitoso, después de unos segundos que parecen años, vuelve a ser atrapado por Peter quien ríe mucho, Serrure no se atreve a ni a abrir los ojos pero quiere asesinar al niñato — Soy la reencarnación del Dios de las travesuras y te juro que si llego a caerme ¡me voy a encargar de que Tony Stark ni siquiera recuerde que te conoció!

Y entonces vuelve a sentir cómo el chico le suelta, Serrure cierra fuerte los ojos pensando que es nuevamente una broma vengativa, pero cuando escucha a Peter gritar sorprendido, entra en verdadero pánico. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que siente la cosa viscosa llamada telaraña pegarse en su suéter e intentar tirar de él, pero lo único que hay en su vista es el anuncio de una tienda de deportes, anuncio que le pega directo en la cara.

Escucha a Peter gritar _"¡Ay lo maté!"_ y todo se va a negro.

[...]

Sueña.

O recuerda, a estas alturas no puede saberlo.

Está en un lugar oscuro, una cueva, hay un cuerpo abrazándole. Alza la mirada para encontrar dormido a Thor, _su_ Thor. Él despierta, sonríe y su sonrisa ilumina el mundo. Su cabello es largo, la juventud aún se evidencia en su rostro, le besa la frente como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Dice cosas pero él no las escucha, solo siente sus manos sobre su vientre, sus dedos recorriendo su abdomen, solo siente su boca que desciende por el nacimiento de su cabello hasta la comisura de sus labios.

 _"¿Y si solo morimos aquí?"_

Se escucha preguntar mientras el otro lo sigue apretando entre sus brazos y acaricia suavemente su abdomen.

 _"Ganaremos la guerra, hermano. Contigo a mi lado, ganaremos todo"_

Cuando despierta siente el cuerpo adolorido, sus ojos enfocan un techo blanco, luego una luz muy fuerte, parpadea un par de veces y es entonces que habría preferido quedarse medio ciego, porque los ojos azules inconfundibles de Donal le reciben.

Intenta levantarse tan rápido como puede, pero él le detiene y le vuelve a poner en, lo que ahora nota, es una camilla. Hay otro médico.

— ¿Estás seguro que es el hijo del pedante de Strange? no te ofendas, sé que es tu amigo pero el tipo solo es amable contigo.

— Solo era agradable porque le convenía — escupe el pelinegro parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la claridad — y sí, legalmente soy su hijo.

— Te dije — aclara Donald poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro doctor — mañana firmará por él y listo. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo?

El otro asiente y jala la cortina azul para dejarles solo, Serrure se da cuenta que está en la unidad de emergencia, su cama está aislada por esa cortina y Donald está mirándole, con el estetoscopio al cuello y la bata blanca bien lavada pero ajada. Hay ojeras oscuras debajo de sus celestes ojos y unas arrugas más marcadas de lo habitual.

— ¿Por qué estoy exactamente en tu hospital? ¿es una maldición o algo así?

Donald se gira a verlo, se lleva la mano a la cintura con la mueca divertida que alguna vez siente que le vio.

— Te dije que si llegabas a caer te atendería personalmente ¿recuerdas?

Serrure recuerda, cómo olvidar el día en que todo su mundo se fue al carajo.

— ¿Caí desde muy alto?

Donald sonríe y asiente.

— Tu resistencia no es la de un cuerpo normal, supongo que...

— No soy un joven normal ¿no? soy la reencarnación de un Dios, después de todo.

— Lo eres.

— Donald... no hemos hablado como tendríamos que hablar — el rubio se sienta a los pies de la cama médica, Serrure se reclina sobre la cabecera y agradece seguir vestido y con solo rasguños en sus prendas que arregla con magia en un segundo — No soy tu hermano perdido, no soy nada tuyo ni nada me une a ti más que la insistencia de Stephen ¿sabes eso no?

— Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que me aceptes en tu vida. He estado 12 años en Midgard sin saber qué buscaba pero sintiendo en lo profundo que algo hacia falta, que una pieza no terminaba de encajar. Y hace un par de días lo descubrí gracias a ti, me daré satisfecho con ello.

— ¿No me acosarás ni perseguirás hasta el fin del mundo?

Él vuelve a sonreír y su mano viaja hasta la pierna de Serrure, parece querer palmearla pero se detiene a medio camino y regresa a su propio regazo.

— Ya lo hice.

Responde.

Serrure siente una punzada justo en el corazón, el reo 49 viene a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Una pregunta se formula, Stephen le ha recalcado que él y Thor son hermanos, enemigos, príncipes y polos opuestos de un imán, pero hay algo que le dice que no eran _solo_ eso.

— Tú y tu hermano ¿qué tipo de relación tenían?

Pregunta y la oración casi se le atora en el medio de la garganta.

— No eramos precisamente buenos amigos, pero tuvimos nuestros momentos.

— ¿Solo eran... hermanos?

Donald frunce el entrecejo y las cejas se le crispan.

— Supongo que también enemigos, ¿o a qué te refieres?

 _"amantes"_ piensa Serrure, pero no lo dice.

— ¿No existía cierta tensión del tipo prohibido?

El cardiólogo lo mira y Serrure sabe que no entiende muy bien, el chico no dice nada más, solo le sostiene la mirada hasta que los ojos de Donald se abren con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh no, no! Loki estaba casado y tenía sus hijos, yo también. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

Loki se siente herido.

¿Casado? ¿Ellos no...?

Se muerde la lengua, esto debería ser una excelente noticia, pero el dolor en su pecho dice otra cosa.

— ¿Y por qué abandonaste todo por... _él_?

Donald mira el suelo, sus dedos acarician su barba y él no puede evitar comparar la imagen con la bella estatua de Agusto Rodin.

— No lo sé — Confiesa el rubio — pero sin duda lo volvería a hacer.

Serrure es esta vez quien frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Y conmigo? ¿Sientes esa atracción conmigo?

La versión humana del Dios del trueno le mira directo a los ojos, Serrure conoce la respuesta sin que tenga que ser pronunciada. Lo sabe desde su primer encuentro en el departamento, así que acepta el suspiro de Donald como una afirmación silenciosa.

— No esperes nada de mi, Donald. Sabes que ya existe alguien. Rehaz tu vida, te lo digo de corazón.

Y lo dice enserio, si Donald es como el reo 49, más vale ahorrarse ese sentir. Más le vale no involucrarse con él, con un chico tan desordenado por dentro, tan confundido. Ni siquiera un idiota como Donald Blake merece aferrarse a algo así. Recuerda su departamento vacío, la soledad de su mirada.

No, Serrure no es el indicado para que un hombre vacío se aferre a él. ¿Cómo pudo Thomas aceptar ese lazo? ¿Cómo pudo volverse el ancla de vida de un hombre como el reo 49 y luego morir abandonándole?

— ¿Stephen siente lo mis...? — El médico calla, se levanta de la cama — No me incumbe, lo siento. Vuelve a casa ya, siempre que lo necesites estaré aquí para ti. Da igual si vienes como Serrure, como mi hermano o como el Loki de otra dimensión. Vine a Midgard por ti y eso es lo único inmutable en mi vida.

Serrure quiere negarse, está cansado, muy cansado, cuando los gritos fuera de la cortina se disparan.

 _"¿Cómo fue Loki a involucrarse contigo? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste para que terminara en el hospital?"_

 _"¡Fue un accidente! No lo digas como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito ¡No te llamé para que me regañaras!"_

 _"¿Me llamaste para que te diera un premio por casi matarlo? De todas las personas sobre la tierra ¡tenías que ser tú! Debí decirle, ¡carajo! acercarse a ti es realmente peligroso y jodido"_

 _"¿Disculpa? Si no me falla la memoria ¡ese dialogo debería estarlo diciendo yo! Nunca había conocido un idiota tan creído como tú, Stark"_

 _"Y yo jamás quise conocer a un chiquillo tan desquiciante como tú, Parker"_

— Oh sí — acota el médico antes de deslizar la cortina — el chico que te trajo hasta aquí estaba realmente preocupado.

— ¡Por las nornas! justo ahora regresar a casa a meterme en diferentes dimensiones, suena menos cansado que apreciar de primera mano la tensión sexual de esos dos.

Exclama Serrure poniéndose en pie y alisando su cabello.

— ¿No dicen que aquellos que pelean demasiado se aman también?

Donald desliza por fin la tela y ambos presencian a dos castaños gritándose en el pasillo, Peter rojo hasta las orejas, moviendo sus manos en distintas direcciones para dar énfasis a su discurso y a Tony con ambas manos tapándose las orejas, mientras movía su boca arremedanole de forma infantil.

Donald suelta una carcajada que hace que ambos chicos se giren a verle, pero este Thor pasa su mirada a Serrure.

— ¿Entonces seguirás con el plan de Strange?

Serrure suspira, pero luego endereza los hombros dispuesto a soportar al par que se acerca estrepitosamente hasta donde está él.

— Voy a recuperar mi autonomía, Donald. Quiero ser libre de amar al hombre que me espera en casa.

Donald Blake apenas sonríe con la comisura de sus labios, pone la mano sobre sus negros cabellos y los revuelve a modo de despedida.

— Siempre has sido libre, hermano.

Loki ve su espalda alejarse. Así estará mejor. Ambos lo estarán.


End file.
